


We'll Stir the Stars Around

by LazlosLulls



Series: Another Palette [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrew is a Dick but when is he not?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arianna WILL BE A MOTHER SO HELP ME YENSID-, Arianna is a Diplomat, But at what cost?, Cassandra Gets No Respect, Cave-In, Comfort, Darkness isn't Evil it's just Edgy, Dramatic Irony, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eugene is Wrong Genre Savvy, Explosions, F/M, Fainting, Fantasy Court Hearing, Fire, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Gambling, He thinking he's in a romance/tragedy, Hookfoot is Done, I expanded the Moonstone powerset, Identity Reveal, Insecure Eugene, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lance Knows but he also likes rolling with things, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Money laundering, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mythology Gags, No one is Straight I'm sorry hets, Not Much To Be Honest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirin Adopted Cassandra, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Sneaking in some names for people, Steven Universe References, Tax evasion, The Truth Sets You Free, Worldbuilding, Xavier Ships New Dream, and even I'm a little sorry about that, angry and red being rascals, canon and tv events elaborated or brushed over as i see fit, cass and varian are family now, dark kingdom eugene, declarations of loyalty, eugene gets an animal friend, fairytale references, fanmade Moonstone Incantation, gothel isn't anyone's mom because NO JUST NO, low key depiction of anxiety and fear of birds, meet cute, more like medium burn because raps and i aren't patient, rapunzel wears shoes for a day, sacred darkness, semi-serious exploration of Rapunzel's trauma, snuggly ducking thugs love drama, that last one is a legit tag wtf, the other word for donations, this is a straight up rewrite/reboot now, when it's more of a rom-com, you know I'm right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: After Cassandra rescued her from the tower, after the rush of the coronation, her hair returning, Rapunzel is still trying to find who she is. Maybe meeting Eugene, who has never heard of her, will help her define herself and her destiny.(I asked myself if Eugene and Rapunzel could fall in love if Eugene wasn’t the one rescuing her out of the Tower. Here’s the answer. Canon is an old well-loved sweater and I am a simple artist, ripping it up and knitting it back together in a way that makes me happy.)
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Xavier the Blacksmith & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider
Series: Another Palette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658380
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	1. Grounding the Canvas

**Grounding the Canvas**

Rapunzel ducked into the bookshop, willing her nerves to calm. The Giovanni, a very famous painter, was to come by the next week, and she was unsure of what she wanted in her portrait. It was hard, trying to find the One Thing that can define her. That says she’s Rapunzel of Corona, the Lost Princess, rescued by herself and Cassandra, her Heroine and now Lady in Waiting.

It wasn’t the only thing on her mind. The Black Rocks were still appearing in her dreams. Cassandra wasn’t much help as a confidant, and Pascal knows the story forward and back. Even the Queen and King’s insistence that everything was fine wasn’t settling her nerves. They had to know something, but they weren’t telling her. And that rattled her more than anything else. Rapunzel feared the books in the Castle’s Library would disappear, much like when Gothel took them away when she asked too much about the outside world. She knows in her heart that wouldn’t happen, and yet the thought comes to her.

She took a deep breath, smelling the calming aroma of old books. It was such a novel sensation. Rapunzel greeted the bookshop owner, an older woman with wrinkles and quick hands. The owner listened to her question, and directed her to her mythology section. She slyly smiled, mentioning something about it being a little full

That’s wonderful! More books means more information! Rapunzel thanked her and darted over. The Princess looked through the stacks, attempting to find what she was looking for. Gothel had more than three books, obviously, she had traded them in and out for Rapunzel to learn from. It wasn’t as impressive as the Castle’s Library, but it was enough for it to be intimidating.

She reached for a promising title, just as someone else did. The hand was calloused, wider than hers. Rapunzel followed the arm up to a man, with a belted blue vest and white undershirt hiding sleek muscles. His hair was short and dark brown with a neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes were angular, warm and brown like his hair.

“Uh.” His hand covered hers briefly, and she stole it away from him, cradling it to her chest. She has had experience with the other gender, mainly the patrons of the Snuggly Ducking. But she felt a little skip in her heart. She coughed, “I was reaching for that.”

The man blinked, bringing his hands back, charming smile slipping on his face. “No, no, ladies first!” he crossed his arms. “Hi. I’m-” he leaned into the bookshelf, expecting it to catch his weight. “F-” A brief flash of fear crossed his face, as he was too heavy and the shelf started to tip.

Rapunzel jumped into action, grabbing the bookshelf on one side while he grabbed the other. The books were saved, and she put her hand out. “I’m Rapunzel.”

“You-” he paused, still embarrassed. “Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert.” The handshake was hesitant, but warm.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I’m new in town.” He said quickly.

Rapunzel tilted her head, “So, you don’t recognize me?”

Another flicker of fear showed on his face, “Umm. No. I’ve been traveling around a lot, though. Was it, ahh, Equis?” Eugene flashed a smile.

“I’ve never been out of Corona.” She smiled nervously.

“So, that’s a no?” the mysterious tension in his shoulders lifted. “‘Cause I’ve never been _in_ Corona. I don’t even know what their royalty looks like, can you believe it?”

Rapunzel gasped, “This is _perfect_!” he didn’t know her, he could help finally define something with her, without any preconceptions. She reached forward again, pulling his hand. Rapunzel darted to the nearest table and brushed the scattered notes away from her.

“Woah Blondie!” Eugene gathered his papers. “Aren’t you moving fast?”

“I just…first impressions are _very_ important, and I just wanted an opinion on mine?”

“Well, you’re really cute, and you’re very energetic and bright. Like…sunshine!” he winced.

“Sunshine! That’s good! It’s not a physical thing, but it’s a start!” Rapunzel tapped her toes. At Eugene’s look of confusion, she stilled. “I…uhh work at the Castle.” She almost bit her tongue at the lie. “They’re getting a painter for the staff,” she hoped he wouldn’t read too much into that, the King and Queen might give the impression of frivolous things for their workers, “and I just wanted to be sure it would go well.”

“Well, you look _great_.” Eugene looked downward, back at his notes, “It’s not every day a fancy painter comes out, and of course you’re nervous! Just sit back and get comfortable, you’ll do fine.” He started to shuffle them back in reasonable order.

Rapunzel frowned, but the point of this exercise wasn’t that she was a Princess. Ordering him to listen due to sovereignty was going to blow her cover. “Yeah, but I’m supposed to have something that defines _me_ , and I just don’t know what I want it to be!”

"Well, most people start at the beginning.” He picked his head up, looking at her inquisitively “You're from Corona, obviously. Any myth or local legend that you really like? Anything about the history that’s unique?"

“That’s a good idea!” Rapunzel bit her lip, thinking back. She couldn’t start with the Lost Princess, it was recent history anyway. She started to weave the story of the Day of Hearts, about the warring kingdoms and secret passages and hidden journals. Also the Gopher Grab, which went surprisingly well, all things considered, even if Monty still wasn’t talking with her. That bled into talking about her friend Cassandra and their fight at the Challenge of the Brave.

She may have said too much, revealed some naive thoughts, but Eugene didn’t bat an eye. He said he was sorry he missed the Challenge, it sounded like a great show. That Corona sounded like a very good place to grow up in. She felt a spike of guilt about the Tower. It was soothed by the way she felt Eugene take in every word. He was fully attentive, not at all judgmental, like Cass and Pascal could be. He wasn’t comparing her to a standard of Princess, he was just being kind to a girl he just met.

She managed to get a little out of him, that he was just traveling, that he’s been to _so_ many other countries, like Equis, Italy, Arendelle, Morocco, large cities like Varadaros and even as far out as Andalasia. When she guessed he was a travel book writer, his mouth quirked up and half-shrugged.

There was suddenly a rap tap-tapping on the bookstore door, followed by a whinny. Rapunzel suddenly grew aware of the time, midday had passed, and the low afternoon sun had crossed their table.

She stood up, grasping his hand and shaking it. "Oh! I've stayed out too long! It was so nice getting to talk with you! We should catch up again! I'll be at the Castle tomorrow!"

“I…okay!” he smiled.

Then she ran out the door. Maximus was there, the white horse politely holding it open. “Max!” she wrapped her arms around his neck. They started walking back to the Castle. “I’m so sorry for missing our chess game! I just started researching and…it got away from me.” she skipped over Eugene, Max isn’t fond of strange men. And maybe, she’d like to keep a secret like this. “I’ll make it up to you soon, okay?”

She didn’t notice Eugene was staring out the window, looking perplexed as she walked away with her friend.

-

The next day, she drifted into the Castle’s courtyard, wondering if he was there. She didn’t want to ask the guards, she was worried it would get back to Cass. But as soon as she was giving up, she had found Eugene just barely inside the gates. He put himself into a dark corner. Probably nerves, this place was intimidating.

"There you are!" she shouted, and he jumped in surprise. "You're almost as good as Pascal." She pulled the chameleon from her shoulder. 

The green lizard looked Eugene up and down. "This is the friend I was telling you about!" she held him up to her face.

Eugene’s voice was flat. "I don't think you mentioned a frog, Blondie." 

Pascal snapped his attention back to him. "He's a chameleon."

The chameleon in question tilted his head in judgement.

“No, it’s fine, Pascal don’t worry!” He relented, crawling up her arm.

“You’ve, kinda got a way with animals, don’t you?” Eugene had that look of polite confusion on his face, one she was really getting tired of.

“Oh him?” she nuzzled his face, “We’ve been friends since I was little. C’mon, I’ve got things to show you.” He followed her footsteps into the Castle, giving him ample time to take in the sights.

This whole place was amazing, with walls that stretched up so far, even taller than her Tower. She was so sad that Mom and Dad wouldn’t let her paint it, even though this was her home. But they told her that the Castle belonged to the people of Corona; that it had to be kept clean and stately for their guests. So, to meet in the middle, Rapunzel could paint her personal room all she wanted. Everyone here was learning the art of compromise, she knew. Her parents didn’t have another child, or even try. And Mother Gothel wasn’t truly a mother to her. It meant so much that they were trying to work with her, instead of dismissing her. 

The Princess’s thoughts distracted her and she finally heard Pascal chittering in her ear. Rapunzel turned around, they were in a hallway, Eugene was talking with Mom-

Mom!

Her feet sped her right back to them. She can’t let him know, this would ruin everything!

Eugene’s voice carried a fair bit, “…No I don't think I've seen the Princess around, which is weird, because Castles, royalty, it's where you belong right?" He gestured and his smile fell flat. “Oh, Hey Rapunzel!” she nearly slid right next to him.

“Eugene! Ma’am!” she beamed, and bowed. Her eyes went straight to her mother’s, darting between the two, pleading her to play along.

Queen Arianna blinked, then smiled and shrugged gracefully. "Well, she is a responsible daughter. You help Miss Handmaiden Rapunzel over there. I'll see if she's with the King."

She could nearly explode! A whole range of emotions, joy, fear, pride, and adrenaline rushed through her. Her Mom was so amazing! "THANK YOU!” she nearly shouted, trying to contain herself. Eugene cringed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ma'am." She tacked on at the end with a bow.

Arianna bowed as well and kept walking. Rapunzel smiled and kept looking until she left. Handmaiden, she thought. Right. Do as Cassandra does when people are looking. She’s just another part of the palace staff, bringing a person in to help her along. Very normal proceedings.

Eugene broke her thoughts. "Wow. Very personable. Did _not_ expect that from royalty." He laughed while they continued on, turning a corner.

"She's a great Mo- I mean Ma'am!" Nailed it.

He didn't seem to hear her. Eugene stiffened and inched toward the window. "What are they doing?" he hissed.

"Oh!” she turned her head, peeking out. A gathering of guards was holding up the hallway. “It's just a meeting. The new batches of wanted posters came out yesterday- I don't think it's anything they didn't already know."

"Security is really tight here." He noted.

She thought back, to her talk with her father this morning. "Well, there's the thief sneaking about."

"Thief!" his shoulders jumped up, eyes darting.

Rapunzel frowned, steering him away from the crowd. He was on the road a lot, maybe he’s met some and had a bad experience. “He’s not a dangerous thief, just one that steals. No one was hurt, it was just an old painting that was replaced.”

His face grew confused, “A painting?” he raised his brow. "How would that even work? I’ve seen some _huge_ ones. That be hard to sneak out with. Unless you tear the canvas out of the frame and roll it, but that would damage it, right?"

She went along with it. "Paint is so delicate too! I'd be worried if it flaked off or something.” Her seashell paints flaked too, unless she put a sealant over them.

The tension left his shoulders as Rapunzel led him back out to the back courtyard. "Who would want a stolen painting anyway? You can't hang it anywhere in public, or else you'd get caught."

“I know! Thieves are so strange.” She sat him down at the gazebo, where she usually had morning meals with her family. “Stay right here. Pascal, you keep him company. I’ve got to get a few things.”

“Uh, Blondie-” he raised his finger, but she was already dashing away.

“Don’t worry about it!” she called over her shoulder. It’s rude to keep him waiting, but she had a stockpile of things in her room. Since he can’t make it to her room, she’ll just have to bring them out to him. Rapunzel started to do one of her new favorite things: run like the wind.

Running was a- _maze_ -ing, letting her feet pound against the marble and carpet and her body fly all the way to her room. In a flash, she came back, arms and bag full of things to try.

Eugene was just where she left him, looking intently at the Castle towers, fingers drumming. Nothing wrong with a little song to get you through a dull moment. “Do you like the view?”

He flinched, getting out of his daze. “Yeah, it’s a great view. I don’t think I’d get used to it.”

“Me either.” She dumped her bag on the table.

Eugene had that look of polite confusion, which she was used to, “Uh, Rapunzel, what have you got there? What’s all this?” he started to pick up a scroll, unrolling it to find an unfinished portrait of Max. “A horse? With a sword?”

“That’s just a prop, it’s not meant to be unrolled.” She took it from him, rolling it back up. “It’s supposed to make me look…um. Educated? Does it?” she held it up to her head.

He nodded, “Fancy pieces of paper do have that effect…what’s all this about?”

“My portrait! I know, I should have it figured out by now, but it’s down to the wire, and there’s so many choices I can make to represent _me_ and-”

Her friend waived his hand. “Say no more, you’re trying things out, I get you.” Eugene started picking over the items, pausing, before broaching ever so softly, “Don’t you have any other friends for this?”

“Pascal is going to support me whatever I do.” The chameleon nodded, “And Cass my- I mean _the other_ Handmaiden would just pick something that our fathers would like. But that’s…ugh, not me.”

“Mmm-hmm. Alright, let’s get cracking, then.” He started holding up objects, guessing what they would be for. Then she’d parry back, explaining the symbolism and meaning. He obviously didn’t want to touch the paper mache skull. After putting aside most of the pile, she started thinking aloud.

"Mom and I had a talk about it. Everything is just so _new_! I thought I would do the lanterns, but that happened a while ago, that was my dream for for-EVER, and now?" she put her head in her hands, “Everything has come true, I don’t know what to dream about next.” Rapunzel shrunk inward, it was silly, it was foolish to even talk about what was worrying her. She glanced over to Eugene, self-conscious again.

He was quiet, and had a thoughtful look on his face. His mouth quirked up in a smile. "Well, that's the good thing about dreams. You can always find new ones.”

Warmth bloomed in her chest. What a nice thought. “What about you? Have you found what you needed for your Corona Travel guide?”

“Ahh. Yeah. I’m not sure I’m gonna do that for much longer. I guess I’m in the same boat as you are, Blondie. Just with finding a new job.” He looked down at his fingers.

That wouldn’t do. She was the Princess, she had to at least try to help him. “Oh, I know _all_ of the people here! The butcher, the baker, candlestick maker is out for a bit, though. There’s bound to be someone who needs an extra hand!” it was awkward, putting her hand on his shoulder. She didn’t know how he would take it, if he would flinch or not.

Eugene’s eyes flickered to the hand, but he didn’t pull away. “You think so?” his voice went softer, hopeful.

“I know so!”

“Raps! Rapunzel?” She heard a voice from the other side of the courtyard.

"Cass!" Her legs froze, and she looked quickly between Eugene and her approaching friend. She was great, but she wanted Eugene to be secret for a little longer. She wanted to hide him. Rapunzel started to panic, piling her things into Eugene’s arms despite his protests.

She didn’t even glance at Eugene, her eyes focused on Rapunzel. Her friend’s headband was askew from her rushing, black bangs falling in her face. She felt a twinge of guilt at Cassandra’s left eye, stained bright blue. It was Gothel, she knew, who threw paint in her eyes when she climbed the Tower. Her healing tears cleared her eyesight, healed her knife wound, but it would always be a reminder. Cassandra insisted she didn’t mind, that it made her stare fierce.

Her friend put her hands on her arms, concerned. "C'mon Raps, it's time for geography, you're almost late. You're _never_ late."

She wiggled, eyes darting to Eugene, who was struggling to hold her things up. "Hold on, I just gotta put this stuff back in my room, then I’ll be on my way.”

Cass grunted, moving to Eugene, piling the stuff into her arms, "You don't have to bother the guards like this, I could have helped you." She revealed Eugene. "Ah!"

Eugene, to his benefit, tried smiling politely. "Hey."

But Cass never put much stock into politeness. She was _so real_ that way. Cassandra punched Eugene square in the face. He went down with an ‘oof’, everything falling out of his hands.

Rapunzel shook as she yelled, "That's Eugene! He's a _friend_!" She tried to rush to him, but her handmaiden held her back.

Cassandra looked at her sternly, "That's not a guard, Rapunzel! Did he hurt you?” she hitched her dress up, stomping over, pointing at him, “How did you get in here? What are you planning?”

Eugene looked up, slightly dazed, “My smolder…you broke my smolder.”

Rapunzel put herself between the two, something she suspected would become common.

So much for good first impressions.

**To be continued…**

**Notes:**

Yes, this is the timeline with Cassandra rescuing Rapunzel out of the tower. No, I can’t write that, I can’t do it justice. Some events are out of order. I have a basic outline all figured out, but if you have suggestions about how this world is different, or what episodes to include, I am all ears!

Adira’s style of clothing was based on Korea, and she has features implying she’s Korean. She is from the Dark Kingdom. Eugene is also from the Dark Kingdom. Eugene is partially Korean in this fic. They’re not blood related, it’s not a hidden family twist. It doesn’t change anything about Eugene’s personality or history, it’s just a worldbuilding thing. Okay? Ok.

Please _please_ appreciate the subtle character things I did for Eugene.

Grounding the Canvas is a painting technique where, when you begin, instead of starting on the blank white canvas, you paint an off white or different color over the entire canvas first. It affects the entire color of the piece, instead of comparing the colors you use to a stark white, you compare it to the off white and it helps the painting be better, probably.

More to come! Please comment and review!


	2. Rapunzel, P.I.

**Rapunzel, P.I.**

The Giovanni was as strict as she had imagined, glaring and settling down in front of her with his paints and canvas. It was hours of sitting straight with no real relief. Her thoughts went back to Cassandra and Eugene.

After that terrible first impression, it worked out. Rapunzel made a thorough apology and Cass made a begrudging one. She later confessed she wasn’t impressed with the man, but she promised to be nice. Even helped him with applying for a Guard position. It was good fortune that tryouts were on the same day as her painting.

A sudden crash happened, distracting the guards right outside the door, and Eugene dashed in.

“Hi Eugene!” her smile grew more genuine. Pride started blooming in her chest, she was so relieved someone was here, “This is The Giovanni!”

A rapping of a paintbrush on a palette directed her back to the painter. He spoke in a grating tone with hand gestures.

“He’s Italian.” She said to explain. He was fairly short tempered, and she heard the rapping more often than not.

Eugene looked at the canvas, brows knitted. *"Why do you do this?"* He spoke, in a similar Italian accent, *"She's a beautiful girl, you're getting her all wrong!"* his hands flitted about.

Rapunzel gasped, "Eugene, you speak Italian? What are you saying?"

He shrugged, "Well, I'm asking what his technique is, where he learned it from…normal artist-to-artist stuff." Her friend started to pace around the room, looking through everything.

The Giovanni muttered, *"Family business, but you wouldn't knew about that, Rider."*

Eugene stopped pacing, mouth shut, looking between Rapunzel and the painter. "That's a good answer." He pointed out.

Her mind raced, prickling at the chance of new knowledge. "What other things do you know?"

Eugene blinked, tilting his head, "Well, a lot, honestly. Carpentry, sewing, Spanish, I’ve been traveling around, so I’m half decent at campfire cooking. A lot of stuff that changes, nothing…day to day.”

Everything sounded familiar, but one didn’t. “Campfire cooking?”

“Ya know, just you, a skillet and a fire. I can make a _fantastic_ road chili. And pancakes, they honestly should name them after me! Fitzpancakes!” he pointed his thumb at his chest. “We can trade recipes.”

Her heart faltered, “I’ve never…been on the road.” She admitted, turning her eyes down.

Eugene hemmed, “Well then I’ll take you. Make it a weekend thing. I think you’re pretty busy at the Castle with the Princess, so just find me and we can run away for a bit.”

“You mean it?” she couldn’t believe it.

“Still!” The Giovanni tapped his brush at Rapunzel making her straighten up. He gestured to Eugene, *”You, blind idiot. Leave us be. Myself needs to concentrate.”*

Eugene blinked, “Yeah, I think I should go.”

Rapunzel winced. Whatever the painter said, it didn’t sound good. She smiled, trying to comfort him. “Bye, Eugene!”

“Bye, Blondie!” he waved, tossing an apple that had suddenly appeared in his hand. It hit the guard just outside, and suddenly Eugene was off running. Hmm. Must have had something to get back to. Speaking of which…Rapunzel took a deep breath. Back to posing.

Something seemed to have rattled The Giovanni. He started focusing less on her, and more on the guards outside. Rapunzel sneezed. It was a natural sneeze, and she went back to position as soon as she could. He blew up anyway, ranting in barely recognizable language, gathered his tools and left.

Rapunzel was stunned. Fear paralyzed her, made her feet stick to the floor. She failed again at being a daughter, Princess. She could be good! Rapunzel couldn’t find her nerve until he’d gone. She took a deep breath. It wasn’t her, it was just…a bad day for everyone. They all needed a break, clearly. She could fix this. Rapunzel flexed her fingers and toes and took off running.

He wasn’t down any nearby corridors. Rapunzel turned a corner, finding an abandoned easel and bag shoved behind a pedestal. Why would a painter leave the tools of his trade? She dug inside the bag, finding a painting. It was too terrible to describe. That means…that wasn’t The Giovanni in the room with her. 

“Oh no. Stan! Pete!” she carried the bag to them. “Get the Captain, I don’t think The Giovanni is who he says he is.”

The two guards nodded and sped off. She looked down at the objects. Maximus has the best nose in the Kingdom, he could find him. Time was of the essence. She ran down to the stables. She heard grunting and huffing while she approached. A voice, slightly familiar but the tone wasn’t, “C’mon Horsey!” she heard Max huffing in response.

She went inside and found Eugene in front of Max, pulling on his harness. The white horse wasn’t budging. "We gotta catch him, so _I_ don't get caught for-” his eyes opened, and he saw her, “Blondie!” he suddenly stopped, awkwardly standing there. "How's it been?" he smiled forcefully.

Max raised his hoof and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, falling down in the dusty floor.

She felt exasperation tinge her voice as she pulled him upward. "Eugene, the painter isn't who he said he was. I think he's the thief!”

Eugene nodded, “That makes sense, Rapunzel. I saw the canvas while he was working on you. I don't know much about fine art myself,” He shrugged, “But a fancy Italian painter who can't speak Italian right? Not good. I didn't want to tip him off, so I ran out to cut off his escape. If I know _anything_ he'll be on the first boat out."

"You’ve chosen right! Max has the best tracking nose in the Kingdom." She patted her friend’s flank. She raised the bag, “Do you want to help us catch a thief?”

He whinnied, stomping happily.

"Wait...is this the same horse that knows how to swordfight?" he pointed, mouth agape.

Max nodded proudly.

Eugene realized that he was surprised, so he slid back to his easy demeanor. "Suppose you don't have a fortune-telling monkey with you, Blondie?" Rapunzel tilted her head, thinking back. What a curious question. Eugene shook his head, “Never mind, it was rhetorical. Let’s go.”

They met up with Cassandra and raced to the harbor, where their thief awaited. Cass was overjoyed to tackle the Giovanni down, dragging him back for his trial. Eugene even got some reward money for his troubles.

A job well done, but at the end of the day, still no painting. Rapunzel looked at the small stack of canvases she helped the guards bring in months ago.

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d made a self-portrait.

-

**Notes:**

This chapter was getting a bit long, so it was split up. I didn’t want to use a translator for the Italian, and it also works as good foreshadowing. It’s fun, sticking with Rapunzel’s POV. I may do bits and pieces of someone else’s POV, but it will mainly be hers.

Fitzpancakes is a fandom thing that originated on Tumblr.


	3. The Lunch Rush

**The Lunch Rush**

Eugene tried to give her some of the reward money. But she gently refused, saying she had a steady job, which wasn’t a lie. Eugene needed it more than her, anyway. He could use it to support himself while he looked for work. 

It was becoming a routine for them both, in fact. Rapunzel would find a job for him, and he would try it and report back. It was like a spyglass into her people’s world, a small chapter of a life she’d otherwise never know about. The Guards were told to let Eugene in, through often than not he would simply appear unannounced. Cassandra said it was to keep them on their toes, to train them for actual intruders.

So far he hasn’t been caught.

“How’s Castle life treating ya, ladies?” He leaned against the wall nonchalantly. Eugene was so good at making it seem like he belonged in the Castle.

Rapunzel looked up from her economics studies. “I thought you were working at Monty’s today.”

Eugene’s shoulders dropped a touch, mouth twisting down, “Oh, that didn’t work out.” He bounced back quickly, smile gracing his face, “Did you know that ovens could reach over three- _thousand_ degrees?” He started shaking his head, “No, thank you! I got out of there as fast as I could!”

“That’s the third job we’ve tried out with you.” Cassandra didn’t look up from her knives.

“The cobbler doesn’t count. He didn’t even let me through the door.” His voice broke a little at the end, betraying his hurt.

Wait, he didn’t tell her that. She closed her book, rising up to look at him closer, “Oh, Eugene.” He was hiding it, but she knew the job hunt was getting to him.

Her friend waved it off, keeping his smile light. "It’s fine, I'll feed myself somehow."

"Without coming over each night." Cassandra reminded.

"And I'm thankful for it." He shrugged. “Speaking of which, up for a snack break? I can’t beli- _eve_ the Princess has you doing her homework, can you believe that Cassie?”

“Nope.” The handmaiden sighed, shaking her head.

“Want to join me in the kitchen?” Eugene extended his arm in a subtle movement.

She could easily brush it off. Rapunzel knows she’s not quite right about touch. The boundaries Gothel drilled into her were no good out of the Tower. Too little with some gestures, too much with others. Rapunzel never said a word, of course. But Eugene seemed to pick up on it anyway, allowing her to find her footing without any judgements.

Rapunzel smiled and hooked her arm in his, “Oh, it’s good to read up on this, you never know when ‘elastic demand’ would come up in conversation with another handmaiden!”

“Ah, economics. You’re better off studying the stars, Blondie.” They rounded the corner, out into the halls.

“But the stars move in a predictable pattern. Economics is like a drunk octopus. _Way_ more interesting.”

“Point taken. Listen, um, Rapunzel-” he rubbed his neck. “I love hanging out with you at the Castle, the pantry is practically my whole diet at this point, but I want to actually take you out.”

“Oh, well I can’t go far. My Dad kinda…grounded me to the Corona walls.” She looked away so she wouldn’t see the disappointment in his face. Her neck prickled, an idea coming as well, “And well, I have to stay nearby for the Princess, of course!” Rapunzel nodded vigorously.

“That’s one shy Princess. I’m glad she’s got you to keep her company, Sunshine.”

Her heart melted, he was being so sweet about her imaginary priorities. “Cass and I are working on it, but I think we can get away for lunch tomorrow.”

“Do you have a place in mind?”

She certainly did.

-

At midmorning Cassandra, Eugene and Rapunzel were romping through the forest. Pascal was a chirring weight on her shoulder. The path was very familiar by now, patches of dirt and grass welcome beneath her toes.

When he noticed, Eugene had looked concerned and said, “ _Please_ tell me that they pay you enough to afford shoes.”

Cassandra laughed, “Trust me, Eugene. It’s just something you’ll have to get used to.”

After that, it was a companionable silence. That is, until they reached their destination.

“The…Snuggly Duckling?” Eugene said, looking a little pale.

“Yep! Best bread rolls you’ve ever had! Attila guards his recipes with his life! And an axe!” she was so excited for him to meet her other friends.

He laughed, but it was more of a dying wheeze. “Oh, you’re not joking.” He looked at Cass. “I see how you know about this place,” she narrowed her eyes, and he looked back at Rapunzel, confused, “But how…exactly does a girl like _you_ know about this place?”

She thought back, listing it on her fingers, “Attila and I swapped cupcake recipes. And I borrowed Killer my good needles, and Hookhand and I hosted a great farewell party a few months ago before he went on tour.”

Eugene could only stare for a moment, mouth open, eyes darting between her and the sign.

“Close your mouth, you’ll attract flies, Fitzherbert.” Cassandra joked. Pascal chirred, looking for bugs.

Eugene snapped shut, grumbling and folding his arms. “Real funny, Cas _san_ dra.” He said, pronouncing her name wrong. She’s given up trying to correct him about it. Eugene sighed, looking at Rapunzel as if he was in pain. Then inhaled, shaking his head, “Okay! New people, new experiences, and here we go!” he started to march forward.

Only to be stopped by her hand. She almost forgot! That could have been bad, the thugs could have spilled her secret. About being the Princess. He’d never look at her the same way again. She just needs a _little_ more time.

“Uhh. Blondie?” Eugene was looking down at her hand, which was on his vest for _way_ too long. “Feeling okay?”

She took her hand away, blush on her face. “I just umm…have to tell them too…get a table ready for us.” A sudden nervous energy helped her move away from him. She pulled Cassandra to the side, “Please keep him busy while I explain this to the guys.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, “Babysitting, fun.”

She felt as if cold water was dumped on her head. Of course Cass wouldn’t want to stay around Eugene. The scavenger hunt did wonders for their relationship, but it wasn’t enough. “Maybe I should stay behind while you-“

“No, no!” Cass shook her head. “I’ve got this, Raps.” She smiled, patting her back.

“Thank you!” she pulled her friend into a hug.

“Oh, I forgot.” Cassandra pulled a pan from her bag. “Knock ’em dead.” Rapunzel did not see Eugene looking nervously at her as she walked inside.

The smell always hit her first, like a frying pan to the face. Dirt, smoke, and man-smell all mixed together in what Cassandra colorfully called ‘brown’. It was so unique, she’d never get over it.

“Hookfoot! A word!” she waved her pan, went to the bar.

The owner and bartender was an older woman, short and plump, with a constant scowl that was missing teeth. Appearances weren’t everything, as Hookfoot was a very kind individual, uninterested in her appearance when there were other things to put effort into, like helping people.

Rapunzel absolutely needed help. “I need a favor, from everyone.”

“What’s the favor, Princess?” she had a pile of plates she was drying from breakfast, to prepare for the lunch rush.

“That’s the thing. You can’t say I’m a Princess.” She laced her fingers.

“What?” Hookfoot put her rag down. “What is going on?”

“I’m bringing a guy over, and I never told him I’m a Princess, so it’s just a big lie that I have to keep up-”

“Oh, that kind of lie.” she nodded, picking the dishes back up. “I get that. We’re all criminals, so meeting other people is hard. Once they know, _man_ ” she shivered, “It’s hard to get that trust back.”

She gulped. There was a sudden scuffle in the background, part of the usual noise. Maybe it was a mistake. “I just…don’t want him to be intimidated.” But then that sounded weak to her ears.

“Listen, Punz. Anyone is going to be intimidated. Look at you, you’ve threatened grown men with cookware.” She gestured to the frying pan. “And won. Any good friend is going to bounce back from it and not treat you different.”

“But what if he does?”

The bartender softened, “I get that. It’s probably different for a Princess, anyway.” Hookfoot put the plate down and rapped the bar. Several of the thugs turned away from their scuffle, and she waved them over. “It’ll be fine, Rapunzel. We know how hard it is to date when you have a few secrets. We’ll keep it all locked tight until you tell him.”

Relief washed over her, then confusion. “I’m not gonna date him.”

She nodded, “Oh right, you and Cass-“

That was still wrong. “Cass is my best friend. Eugene is also a friend, I just want him to be – one of the guys!” she laughed, picking up the frying pan. Everyone had gathered, so it was probably time to leave. “Hookfoot, everyone, thank you! Alright, I’m gonna walk out that door and it’s just going to be Rapunzel, just a regular patron of this establishment!”

“Here here!” The group cheered, raising their glasses.

She ran out the door, breathing easier. Cassandra was waiting at the end of the path. “Cass! We’re ready!” she called out.

Her friend turned, looking distressed, “Well, he’s gone!”

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks. Her hands flew up to her face, “Oh no!”

“Did anyone tell you your friend has the attention span of a five-year-old? I turn my back and he’s gone!” she flung her hands wide, looking around again.

Leaving him was a mistake, now he’ll never come back. Her heart crumbled. So she wasn’t worth it, then. Rapunzel suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself, shrinking. She looked at Cass, who was running and cursing the trees. Pascal rubbed his head on her cheek, chirring softly, comforting her.

There was a sudden crash from up above. “Hey! I’m at least an eight-year-old.” Eugene dropped out from the tree branches, slightly out of breath. “So, ah, Blondie, we good?”

She smiled wide. “Really good.” She pulled Cassandra over in her arm, and hooked Eugene with the other. “In we go!”

They walked together in time, Cassandra opening the door and going in first, then Rapunzel and finally Eugene. They approached the bar, where Hookfoot was talking with Vladimir.

Rapunzel stretched her smile out as far as she could. “Garcon! Your finest table please!”

She shrugged, only glancing briefly. “Tables are all taken, you might want to stay up here.”

“Great! Hookfoot, you know Cass.” The bartender nodded absentmindedly, “And this is Eugene!”

She finally looked over, stopping at Eugene. Hookfoot’s face was frozen. Then Vladimir clapped his big hand on her wide shoulder. “Welcome, Eugene! What’s your dream?”

“Uhh, what?” Eugene scrunched his shoulders up, confused.

Rapunzel took the lead, "Oh, it's a new rule here! When you first come in, you have to tell the group your dream!"

"Yeah." Hookfoot said, finally playing along, "What are you trying to get out of life?”

Her friend shot straight up in his chair. He put a hand to his chin, thinking.

Maybe he needs help? “It doesn’t have to be anything big. I wanted to see the lanterns, I was able to find time to paint my room…” she clicked her mouth shut, now realizing that the next one was a ‘Princess’ topic. Rapunzel darted her eyes around, “Cass?”

"I helped teach Rapunzel what pranks are, and I want to be a part of the Royal Guard…”

Vladimir had passed Eugene a drink, and he was in the middle of raising it to his lips and nodding. He gestured to Hookfoot. "And you?"

The bartender sighed, “Just _one_ reasonable conversation.”

Eugene gulped it down. He started to tap on the side of the mug, thinking. “Well.” He said, in a somber tone, “Where I come from, there's...not much. I wanted to leave, and bring back something _really_ great.” He tapped the mug against the bar. “Make a name for myself!”

Her heart melted, a little. “Aww…”

Eugene winced. He finally looked over at her. “Ah, Blondie, I’ve got something to confess…” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“He’s been here before.” Attila called out from the back kitchen.

“Yup. Almost a regular here.” Vladimir chimed in.

“Oh, right. You kinda keep to yourself, and I haven’t been here long.” Hookfoot shrugged.

That made…complete sense, actually. “Oh, I’m sorry! I just…really wanted it to be a surprise!”

Eugene sat up straighter. He waved his hands, dismissing it, “Don’t apologize! I should have told you before we walked in.”

Rapunzel furrowed her brows. “Well, I’m sorry I wasn’t a good enough friend to get you to open up more.”

“That’s nothing to be sorry about! It’s not your fault I’ve got so much close to my chest.” He pressed his hand there, as if to visualize it. “I’m sorry I’m not more open.”

Cass slammed her hand on the bar, giving them both a glare. “Okay, guys! No more ‘sorries’ or you’ll be sorry!”

 _“Sorry!”_ they said in response. Rapunzel and Eugene laughed nervously. She caught his eye and smiled. He did the same.

Hookfoot handed Cassandra a mug and she took a swig, “Thank you. We’ll all have the lunch special, since they’re both banned from speaking.”

“Here here!” The Snuggly Duckling thugs cheered.

-

Once the trio had cleared out, Hookfoot waved the other thugs over. She started to rub her temples, before glaring at Vladimir. “What’s gotten into you? Eugene isn’t Eugene and Rapunzel’s a Princess. Why are we letting this happen?”

Vladimir spoke up, “Well, the Princess made us promise, and we can’t break a promise.”

Big Nose, ever the romantic, started to speak. “Don’t you just love dramatic irony? Can’t you see the absolute joy they will find together? Once they realize they took the same steps to ensure that their love won’t die, they’d fall further in love. It’s just like one of my favorite poems…” he sighed.

“Rapunzel is our friend. Eugene is…uh…” Hookfoot waved his hand, trying to find a word.

“Tolerable.” Attila said. “Rapunzel helped us all get second chances. Doesn’t Eugene deserve that?”

“I suppose. Ulf, you’ve been quiet.” The bartender gestured to the Mime. “What are your thoughts?”

Ulf mimed two carts crashing into each other, with fire and somehow an explosion.

Vladimir said, “Well, if he breaks her heart, we could throw a proper riot.” There was a general murmuring of agreement from the group.

Hookfoot felt her migraine grow worse. “I can’t believe you’re talking me into this.” She sighed, “Okay. We watch Eugene and make sure nobody tells him Punz is a Princess.” She punched her hand into her palm, “Or Else.”

“Here here!” The Snuggly Duckling thugs cheered.

-

**Notes:**

Eugene left to use the thieves’ entrance into the Pub and talk to Vladimir about some…things, who passed them along to Hookfoot while the trio was outside. When Flynn Rider first showed up at the Pub post-movie, he said his dream was “to be well-rested and rich.”

Hookfoot is now a woman because I want more women in the story. She’s exactly as gross as Canon Hookfoot. And yes, if I get there, she will date Seraphina.

The Pub Thugs have a bet going on for who will tell first. Big Nose wins because he knows his tropes too well. Also, they’re a LGBTQA+ friendly bar and have always been because queer folk always find each other.

I will not be taking criticism.


	4. Give It The Old Colleague Try

**Give It The Old Colleague Try**

In a few days, Cass had someone at her heels. He was big, with brown skin and broad shoulders. Dressed in slightly dirty, but well-kept red vest, brown shirt and black pants. Gold shined on his fingers, neck, wrists, and ears.

"I found him at the entrance. He's looking for someone, and that someone usually isn't far behind you." Cassandra said as way of explanation.

“My name is Lance, Lance Strongbow.” If he was threatened by Cass’s glare, he didn’t show it. "Thank you for escorting me." Lance bowed, smile gleaming through his short beard, "I'm looking for my friend, about this tall," he held his hand up, "Brown hair and eyes, kinda handsome in a renaissance painting that melted kind of way? Been doing a lot of different jobs?"

That was easy enough to guess. "Oh! Are you looking for Eugene?"

Lance briefly blinked in confusion before rapidly answering, "Yes!"

She felt a gasp at her shoulder, "Buddy!" Eugene suddenly ran in the room. He cast his arm around him. "Lance, haven't seen you in a while! What have you been telling Rapunzel?" her friend said in strained tones.

Wait, she’s seen this before. Rapunzel couldn’t suppress the little nod of excitement. Ooo, they had _history_. That was the best part of meeting new people. It was so much fun trying to piece it together, like a puzzle that you slowly discover over time.

Lance wasn’t surprised by Eugene’s touch, leaning into it. "Not much. You're going by Eugene again?"

Eugene…had another name? I guess that would make sense, a _nom de plume_ , as Mom would say, a pen name for his work.

He shrugged, "Well it's my name, not like anyone else is using it. Why are you here?"

"Well I heard Corona was the place to be if you want a new start! You're taking advantage of it, thought I'd try it out."

Something bright sparked in her chest. The new laws that Mom and Dad passed, they were changing lives already! "That's wonderful! Eugene here knows all the basics. He'd be happy to show you around. Since he's stopped being a traveling writer and all."

Lance's eyes slid over to Eugene, smile blooming. "Writer, hmm?" He pat his shoulders, and Eugene winced at the pressure. "Tell me more about that?"

"Oh, we have a lot to catch up on, yanno and we should probably do it in private." And Eugene tugged Lance away, leaving her and Cass alone.

Lance seemed like a fun guy. She hoped she’d see him more often.

-

There was a small hiccup in the coming days. Lance pulled Eugene into a hair-brained robbery, apparently he was a thief stealing from other thieves. Mom vouched for them, and since then, Lance has been doing well as the Snuggly Duckling’s resident chef.

As for Eugene, he had in fact hit it off with Xavier, the Blacksmith. His knowledge of valuable materials, quick fingers, and eye for details made him an excellent apprentice. They even had a shared passion for old legends.

Eugene was finishing his morning cleanup at the Blacksmith’s shop. She waited at the counter, rapping her knuckles on the counter. “The Castle is hosting a Scientific Exposition!”

“We know, Blondie, you’ve been telling us for days!” Eugene laughed. Xavier waived them off. She almost skipped to the Castle gates, where Cass was waiting. She was just going to be with them for the beginning; as Handmaiden, she had a lot of preparation duties for the Expo. That’s why she invited Eugene, it was always more fun sharing experiences with others.

“And it’s finally _today_!” she shook her hands to burn her energy. “There’s so many different people here!” Rapunzel grabbed both of her friend’s hands and ran them through the crowd. She spotted a familiar pair of goggles and cried out, “It’s Varian!”

He was an alchemical genius, and he was just a teenager! Varian dropped his lead on his cart he was pulling. “Cass!” he ran over to her friend and they embraced. “I can’t wait to show you what I made!”

“Good to see you too, smart guy!” She had on an easy smile. “Wait.” She licked her thumb, rubbing a space on his cheek. “Nope, still got all your freckles.”

Varian laughed, probably remembering an old family joke.

They were family, at this point. Quirin had adopted Cassandra while he traveled the world. When he settled in Old Corona and married Dana, Cassandra was the _cutest_ little flower girl; Quirin has the paintings to prove it. Varian came along after that. When Cassandra came of age, she moved to the island, trying as hard as she could to become a Guard. Even after Dana passed, Cassandra always had time for her family.

She teasingly punched Varian in the shoulder, “Knock ‘em dead!”

The alchemist backed up, laughing nervously, “Well, we don’t want a repeat of the boiler incident, but I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He finally noticed the others nearby Cassandra. "Princess!” his eyes shifted to her friend. His mouth gaped open, “Fly-Flynn Rider!" He flew into action, digging into his bag, "I can't believe I didn't bring it! Of course I was just thinking about the Expo I didn’t even think to pack to meet Flynn Rider!” he gestured.

"What? No! I'm not!" Eugene shook his head, eyes darting, “You must have me confused with someone else!”

"From the books! I was going to have you sign one! Wait!"

He flinched, "My name is Eugene! Those books are just stories! Really, good ones, mind you-"

"Ah ha!" Varian pulled a poster out of the bag. "Could you sign-" he unfolded it. "Aww." There was a large ink spill on it, completely covering everything on the page. She could faintly see a face underneath.

Eugene must be a very good writer, if an alchemist took time to read his stories. "It's okay Varian,” She reassured him, “I can make a new drawing of Eugene, no problem.”

"Eugene?" he blinked, gears turning, looking between them, “Oh, I get it. Like _‘-And the Purloined Pearls’_ where you stayed with the Rebels to make sure the new Prince would grow up with morals this time. You don’t have to worry about Rapunzel, she’s great!”

While it was nice to hear, what he said was very confusing. Varian can get overexcited at times, it could be that he mistook her friend for someone else.

Eugene spoke up before she could digest it further. “Ah, no no no.” he shook his head. “Steven had plenty of good role models, honestly Flynn was just making sure the Pearls weren’t stuck being servants. You know, after all of that trouble stopping that _horrible caste system_.” He blinked, "So I’m just a big fan of the books! That’s what they are, just stories! Those things _never actually_ happened!"

"Well, I know authors tend to exaggerate." Varian shrugged.

Eugene flung his hands up. "Listen, I'm not going by that name. I'm Eugene Fitzherbert. Whatever you're thinking, I don't have anything to do with Flynn Rider."

"Sure you don't!" Varian made an exaggerated wink.

Eugene decided to answer that by hiding his face in his hand and muttering. He got his nerve back, and he looked about to speak when Cassandra said something.

"Funny. A thief has been using that name." She gave a pointed look to Eugene, who wheezed, deflating, then back to Varian who looked concerned, "Maybe it’s a coincidence. They’re really popular books. I can get into the Guard’s study for a spare one, but I’ve got a lot of chores.” She grumbled.

“Oh, Cassandra! I need help too! Remember what we used to do to chores? I can help and you can be my assistant later!”

She smiled, “Thanks, Varian. C’mon, I’ll show you were you can put your cart.” Cassandra and Varian walked out of sight.

There was Eugene and her, standing alone again. He looked around, especially at their friends. Cass had put a hand on Varian’s shoulder as she talked with him. Something had unsettled him. It wasn’t the nice silence they usually had, something had poisoned it. She had to do something, she could fix it if she took a chance.

Rapunzel put her hand on Eugene’s arm, and he nearly jumped. “Rapunzel! I-ah…”

She guessed, “So, it’s not just travel guides, huh? What did you write that Varian liked so much?”

“What? No, umm.” Eugene wrung his hands, and the speed of his voice picked up. “ _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_ series wasn’t written by _me_ , are you kidding?” he laughed quickly. “Varian and I just- have the same taste in books.”

If she pressed him, maybe he would relax and tell her more. “Did you say _series_? As in, more than one?”

“Well, yeah. The writer made plenty. It’s got a little bit for everybody, swashbuckling heroes, snarky sidekicks, grand treasures, ancient mysteries. For a kid, who grew up with nothing, it seemed like a way to see everything. I used to read them to Lance and the other kids at the orphanage all the time."

Orphanage. That word tripped in her thoughts, something she’d never think in the context of Eugene. He’s never mentioned- well, why would he? He likes keeping people happy, putting on a mask that he’s fine. The picture of him, in her head, suddenly got clearer. His patchwork knowledge, love of food, and not a word of parents, or family, aside from Lance…she could have guessed sooner. He was so strong about it, though. Not letting it define him, or limit his world. A smile crept onto her face.

"I get it…you’re trying to be like Flynn Rider!” she poked him in the chest, “It inspired you to learn and write about traveling!”

He winced, clearly embarrassed she read him so easily. "Yep! Uh-huh! Something like that." Nervous, he started to ramble as they walked through the Expo.

“I can’t believe he got a hold of _Pearls_ , though. It's not a popular copy- or easy to find by any means- Equis has it banned for promoting treasonous actions against royalty. I’m not kidding, it _literally_ depicts a rebellion against a royal family as a noble cause.” He nodded seriously. “It’s about Flynnigan getting involved in a war between the residents and their Empress because she was abusing her power. Makes me kinda worry about the new girl, honestly.” He shrugged. “But if she’s got you and Cass, I think she’s gonna be fine.”

A little sliver of guilt pierced her heart. She was going to tell him one day. Not today, but soon.

Then his smile grew wide, eyes twinkling as he recounted the book, “It starts as a typical mystery, Flynnigan is hired to investigate the disappearance of some pearls. But they’re not actually necklace or earring pearls, they’re actually _women_ who are called Pearl. Their whole society gets job titles like that! Emeralds, Diamonds, Sapphires, Rubies, you name it! And then Flynnigan gets involved with the Rhinestone Rebellion; a ragtag group of people who were cast out from their roles, finding family within each other, it was _magnificent_! I couldn’t put it down. Sure, it’s a little more ‘character driven’ than the other _Tales_ , but that’s what made it unique.”

“Do you still have it?”

“Ah, unfortunately no. I had to travel light.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’ve got my ways of finding another, though.”

“And then…you can read it to me?” she clasped her hands and looked at him. Suddenly it felt foolish, so she added, “And Lance, and Cass, I’m sure they’d like to hear it too.”

He smiled. “Sure, Sunshine. Let’s get through the Expo first, okay?”

Her heart fluttered as she nodded.

-

After the chaos of the Expo, Varian had showed everyone the Black rocks at the edges of Old Corona. The thought of them pushing the alchemist and his village out of their homes was horrible. Varian was going to do as much as he could out there, and she was going to do just as much with her family.

Rapunzel stopped by Cassandra’s room to recuperate. Rapunzel took the bed, and Cassandra was in her comfy chair, tending to her weapons. The conversation turned to her, then Varian, and finally Eugene. “He was so brave, trying out the demonstrations. I’m so glad he’s fitting in!”

“That’s good, we can focus on your other projects.” She said, cutting the waxed thread off of a new knife sheath.

Rapunzel rose up, confused. She thought Cass liked Eugene well enough. “He’s not just a project, Cass, he’s a friend.”

“You can’t be serious. He’s not going to come back here anymore, he’s got a job. Trust me, he’s not going to like you interrupting his work. It’s better to just leave it on a good note before it blows up in your faces.”

Why would a job suddenly matter? Cassandra has a job, but it doesn’t prevent her from reaching for her dream of being a Guard. "I do trust you, Cass, but I don’t want to stop seeing him."

"Then why aren't you doing what I ask? I’ve had bad feelings about this guy for forever, and _now_ I have proof.” Cassandra stood up, going to her desk. “Varian finally helped me figure it out.” She handed her a wanted poster, with a guy that had a bad nose, but otherwise… “Varian said he was Flynn Rider.” Sure enough, the name of the thief was there, in bright red. Cass started to pace the room, “He’s said _nothing_ about his past, he’s always running past the guards, he’s buddy-buddy with Lance and the Thugs, he knows how thieves _think_ , it’s _obvious_ , Rapunzel!”

She felt a shiver in the air, as she looked at the poster again. “Wait, even if it is true, nothing has been taken.” She put her thumb on his nose. It was nearly perfect. Could he be a thief? Rapunzel turned the poster over, reading off the list of crimes. “Robbery, selling stolen goods, suspected of theft of magical artifacts in particular…”

“Isn’t it strange that a thief who’s known for hunting down magical artifacts shows up in town right after you regrow your magical hair?”

She raised her hand to her braid, stroking it. “He can’t cut it off…” it’s been indestructible ever since it grew back.

“We don’t know that, he could have some, anti-magic knife or something. He could still kidnap you.”

“He’s never hurt me, Cass.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t in the future! I have to protect you, and that means looking at all of the potential things that could happen!”

"He’s told me he’s trying hard to change. Isn't that what the new laws are about? Making sure people have a second chance?” Rapunzel stood up, looking Cass in the eyes. “Like you?”

Her friend closed her eyes, before firing back. "He could hurt you! I can’t take that chance.”

Rapunzel shook her head. A blaze built up in her heart, "That’s not your choice to make, Cass. I'm not letting anyone take my choices away from me again.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened. “Woah. I-I didn’t realize-” her face paled. “I’m sorry, Raps. I’ve always wanted to protect you, ever since I met you.” Her friend raised her hands up, clenching them in fists and looking down at them, “I don’t want you hurt by something that I could have prevented.”

Rapunzel reached out to Cassandra, grasping her hands. “Thank you, Cass. But I can’t be protected from everything. I need you to be my support. Just in case this does go wrong, I need you to be here to help me.”

She sighed, “I can try, Rapunzel.” Her hands uncurled, and she felt Cass’s working gloves in her palms.

Rapunzel pulled her friend into a hug, “Thank you so much.” She felt arms around her waist, holding her close.

“If Eugene does end up hurting you, I know plenty of knife-throwing techniques. We can get a bottle of wine and I’ll teach you, okay?”

“That sounds dangerous, Cass.” She smiled.

“You’ve got me, Raps, it’ll be fine.”

On her way back to her room, she heard something in the halls. Maybe it was Cassandra’s words, or maybe it was the moonlight, but she felt unsettled. “Who’s there?” Rapunzel let down her hair, readying it in her hands.

There was a subtle clearing of the throat. Eugene popped up from under a window curtain. “Hey, ah, Rapunzel.” He had a new vest on. It was a black, with a cleaner white shirt underneath it. “I’ve got something for you.”

This was new, he’d never gotten her a gift, before. She felt a tremor of excitement as he pulled her into an empty room. Part of her was wary, after all Cassandra just warned her about this. But it was fine, she could handle Eugene.

He was finished lighting a lamp, giving the room a nice glow. Suddenly he was pressing a wrapped package in her hand and backed away. "Xavier let me practice a bit. It's a thank you, for believing in me."

The twine came off easily, unfolding to reveal a small, shining thing. "What is it?" It had a little hinge, and the rest was just wire, twisted into a clasp of some sort. On one side the wire was bent to resemble flowers, with smooth white stones as the petals. She fiddled with it, unsure.

"It's a barrette, it pins your hair back from your face. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them, considering. Where's a mirror?" Eugene looked around, “Aha!” He pulled a large one into view. "May I?" He stood in front of her, taking the gift. He knelt down a little, brushing the hair away from her face.

He was so close she could see the small acne scars on his cheeks, the way his brown eyes were deep and warm. Her eyes went to his lips, which had a small smile.

They were close enough to kiss. That...thought hadn't happened before. He was easy to look at, but she'd never seen him in this light before. The thought made her spine shiver, and she imagined she would just jump forward, catching him in surprise.

It was over in a moment, and he stepped away. There she was in the mirror. In her handmade dress, bare feet and hair pulled back. Straight on, there was a little shimmering something on her hair, and when she turned to look at it, it was shining in the lamplight.

“I wouldn’t say it’s my best work, but-”

“It’s _beautiful_.” She truly meant it. It was practical but not boring; it was ornate, but it wasn’t excessive. It was perfect for her and her new life. “ _Thank you_.” Rapunzel turned back to him, grabbing him tight.

“Oof!” maybe a little too tight, “You’re welcome, Rapunzel.” Eugene relaxed, embracing her.

Everything was going to be wonderful, just like she dreamed it would be.

**Notes:**

Eugene wasn’t there for “What the Hair?” so I’m thinking Varian had starry-eyes for Maximus, Horse Extraordinaire! Just imagine all of the times Varian insists that he’s got it handled, Max whinnies and tries to point out to him it’s going wrong, and Varian ignores it.

Gothel is not Cassandra's mother. Cass was raised with Varian, learning to be responsible for her alchemy sibling and also learning the blade from Quirin. This also fills in the issue I had in the original show where The Captain knows Cassandra is The Best TM but won’t actually let her join the Guard. This Cass more of a feral wildcard to Cap and he’s hoping the handmaiden job will instill good values instead of chasing after praise.

I’m not sure how to fit it in, but Dana was a Separatist of Saporia. Because they seem to have access to more modern equipment. Also to joke that treason is in Varian’s blood.

I also spent way too much effort on the Steven Universe reference. True affection is letting another person infodump about their favorite thing.


	5. First Flight

**First Flight  
**

Rapunzel heard them first, a strange call out of her window, a cacophony of chirping noises. She opened her blinds. There were dark shapes on top of the roof, in the air, on the grounds. Crows, everywhere. She bit back a cry.

Gothel, in her malicious wisdom, instilled a fear of feathery things into Rapunzel practically from the day she was taken. There was a rhyme where Gothel would play a bird and pinch her toes hard. Stories of eyeballs plucked from sockets, tongues from mouths, skin ripped by talons.

Fear of birds meant she never knew what they represented. Freedom, individuality, hope for change. Everything she was kept from. Everything she never knew she needed.

She inhaled, steeling herself. She wasn’t in the Tower anymore, she was stronger. "Okay. I can do this." A crow landed on her balcony, eyes sparkling. "Ah!" She jumped, falling over. The bird flew off. Her feet splayed out in the open air.

Suddenly she understood why people called her underdressed. With the sharp beaks and talons she knew her toes could get hurt. Rapunzel shuffled her legs under her dress. She inhaled again.

"Cass?" Her heart was loud. "Where are my shoes?"

-

They weren't too bad, Rapunzel thought. They were leather with a small heel. And cute buttons attaching one side to the other. So they won't slip off. Her toes felt constricted, and sweaty, even in the thin socks. Is this what everyone goes through?

One step, she was fine. Other step, she swayed, and it built up and up until she fell over. Cass was nice enough to be her support while she got the hang of it. Fredrick even showed up, teary-eyed at her 'first steps'.

She thought her mother would be proud, but Arianna’s brows furrowed, "Are you sure?"

"It's fine, Mom. I've got to start some time." She needs to take these little steps, to catch up with her family.

The Queen held her hands, shaking her head. "You don't have to push yourself. Bare feet is in our blood. My sister Willow, she couldn't stand boots either."

Rapunzel’s mouth dropped. "I have an Aunt?!?" possibilities burst in her mind. “Where is she now? Is she traveling? Is she an artist? Would she like me?”

The Queen laughed warmly at her excitement. "She’d love you!” Arianna’s hand brushed her hair from her eyes. Her lips pursed, “Hold on. I think she left some spare shoes somewhere. Fred, hold your daughter."

“Wait…I got this.” One foot, then the other, then her father ran up to catch her. “Dad!”

“I know, sweetie, I’m just worried.” His mouth pursed, concern in his eyes, “Where are you going that you’d need shoes?”

Rapunzel pulled away from him, walking forward one step at a time. “It’s fine, I’ll be out in the town with friends.”

Fredrick kept beside, her, one hand in hers, the other hovering near her back. “You mean those boys, Eugene and Lance?” she heard the tiredness in his voice.

“You’d like them better if you’d get to know them. You need to spend more time with the people anyway.”

“I’m just not sure if they’re the kind of people you should be hanging out with.”

“Eugene has settled in with a job already, and Lance has promised not to cause any more trouble. They’re good people and they’re making a change to be better. Why can’t you give them a chance?”

“Because-” he stopped. His eyes went wide, going back and forth to search for an answer. Like he does when they play chess and she’s about to win. He grumbles. “I suppose I could find something for us to bond over, since you seem to have found something already.”

“That’s the spirit!”

The Queen returned with flats made of beaten leather. Rapunzel slipped into them like a second skin. Cassandra, satisfied that she was mobile, had excused herself for chores. And since she had already finished her required reading for the day, it was time to meet up with Eugene.

The pathway was lightly dotted with the birds, sitting on rooftops, doorways, signs and chimneys. She did her best to ignore them, but if anyone noticed that she had avoided the ones on the ground, they didn’t tell her.

The blacksmith’s shop was right around the corner. There was a loud clang. “Get! Get out, I got the message!” she heard Eugene’s voice ring out. There was a flurry of wings as the crows left to roost somewhere else.

Rapunzel pressed herself against a wall until they passed, feeling her heartbeat race again. It’s fine, she’s fine, they’re like Pascal, probably. A little scary, still deserving of respect. Like those wolves, they just need their space, like she needed hers.

Eugene broke her thoughts again. “Oh! Come on!” She saw a final bird that was tossed out. It twirled in the air, flight loopy and uncertain. She’s never heard Eugene that frustrated. There had to be something she could do. Rapunzel was about to walk in to help him.

Then she heard laughter. The warm, booming laughter that belonged to none other than Lance Strongbow. Lance and Eugene were often together at the Blacksmith shop. Xavier had cheerfully embraced Lance as his own, as much as he embraced Eugene. It warmed her heart to know that people could create their own families with each other, regardless of their blood.

Maybe, she should just stay hidden. For research. Healthy relationships 101, featuring Lance and Eugene. Lecture starting now. And she didn’t bring her notes…

Eugene broke through her thoughts. “ _Oh_ what else am I supposed to do about it, big guy?”

"They'll just keep coming back. You know what you need to do." She could imagine Lance leaning back against a table, crossing his arms.

“No!” that was forceful, “I’m not that person anymore! I don’t want to _be_ like that person, running from place to place, after the next lead. I want to stay _here_.” His voice faded at the end, desperate and quiet.

Rapunzel leaned in. What did he mean, that person? She knows he’s trying to reinvent himself, that’s old news. Why was he talking like he was going to leave?

Lance sighed, “She’s going to want an answer.” That’s what was surprised her about Strongbow. Despite his habit of grandiose lies, he was pragmatic.

“Oh, and what do I say? I’ve decided to stay and become a blacksmith, and completely ignore her attempts to reach out?”

Rapunzel felt her heart creep up into her throat. Is this who Eugene is when she’s not around? Were they talking about her? Or someone else? This was bad, she never should have eavesdropped. Secrets were terrible things to hold.

“I mean, give her something. She’d probably be proud you’ve gotten a life.” There was a clinking noise, Lance probably picked up some tools.

There was a thunk as Eugene took the tools away from him. “You don’t know that. Nobody knows that.” he snapped back.

“You’ve got such a soft heart, you think everyone else has one! You think she’s going to hate you, for living your life? She knows better than anyone that there’s a point where you need to make a choice. If you want my advice, here it is. You can _not_ base your life around other people’s choices.”

It was Eugene’s turn to sigh. “I don’t want to leave her in the dark. She doesn’t deserve that.” It was weighing on Eugene, clearly. She pressed her hand to her mouth, to stop her from making a sound.

Wasn’t it her job to keep everyone happy, as Princess? But if he didn’t tell her, that means he didn’t want her to know, or thinks he doesn’t need her help. She had to keep what she heard quiet, or else, or else she doesn’t know what.

She took her hand away, and finally saw the crow at her feet. “Ahh!” Rapunzel shouted, picking up her dress and bolting away. In her blind rush, she ran into the shop, putting herself behind Eugene.

“Woah, hey-” he started to say in that softer tone, but then he looked to where she was pointing. The bird was still there, on the tools. “Oh no you don’t!” he clapped a large bowl over it. Then he sighed, suddenly looking very tired.

Rapunzel clutched the space over her beating heart, trying to calm it. Eugene looked back at her, and they shared a gaze, cautiously wondering if they should break the silence.

He started talking first. "Rapunzel...you okay?" He said. It wasn't sharp or accusing, just soft. “Are you wearing _shoes_?” he said, in a tone that was reserved for _horrible_ events, like poisoning, murder, and spilled sherbet.

She shrugged and nodded, feeling a lump in her throat.

There was a thunk from the bowl. Eugene sighed and lifted it up. The bird stumbled on the desk, falling down into the water bath. “Layla, sweetie, no.” he shook his head as he plucked her out. The bird shook in his gloves, chirring happily.

“Eugene? Where did she come from?”

“An egg.” He said flatly, still looking irritated at the crow.

Lance burst out laughing, “Eugene, you know exactly where she’s from!” the sound made Rapunzel feel more at ease.

“That’s not true, they could have been following _you_ around!” Eugene shot back. He gently unwrapped her, and she immediately dived at the unworked gold rings. She tucked in happily, picking one up in her beak. “Oh no you don’t!” he picked her up again, shaking the gold off. “That’s it!” he shoved the bird into his vest. Eugene composed himself, looking at Rapunzel. “Hey, Blondie, howzit going?” he said in a forced tone.

She nodded, smiling politely in return. “Good…” She tried not to focus on the beak sticking out near his heart, “Is uh, Layla, yours?”

"Kind of. She clearly doesn't listen to me." The crow happily chirped. Eugene stuck a finger down his vest, stroking her head and smiling, “Yeah, I make sure she’s not injured, feed her, but I don’t _own_ her, you know?”

"Listen here, Princess." Lance leaned in close. "Those crows have been following us around since we were kids. Little Genie made a deal with one of them, tied a letter to a string and now - He's Lord of the Crows!"

Eugene’s smile was still pinched. “So, what brings you in?”

Rapunzel pressed her hands together, “These birds! There’s…a whole lot of them, right now.”

“Must be migration season,” Eugene muttered, looking away, “I’m sure it’ll clear up in a few days, don’t worry about it.” He did a quick smile at her.

“Not without a cost…” Lance sing-songed. Eugene’s eyes narrowed at him. “Layla loves her little trinkets.”

Eugene nodded, starting to list things, “She takes some coins, gemstones, small books…did you take my yo-yo?” he looked down, but the bird only chirped happily.

“The birds, they just want something shiny?” That was easy enough. “Well, we could probably find something at the Castle.”

Eugene started to shake his head, “Really, I don’t want to impose-”

Rapunzel matched him, smiling. “It’s no problem, the King _loves_ birds, he’d be happy to for you to bring them over.”

Lance shrugged, “Well, I’ve never seen him happy before, should be interesting.” He elbowed his friend, and Eugene relaxed, chuckling.

Rapunzel laughed, “Guys!”

Xavier opened the door from the back. He looked around, smiling. “Ah, do I spy a party in my shop?”

Eugene practically jumped in place, “Ah! No, no sir! In, fact, they were just leaving.” He glared at Lance

The blacksmith took a look outside. “I’m glad you knew better than to start working, Eugene. These birds are bad omens.”

“How, how are they bad omens?” he raised his hands to his chest, as if to protect Layla. “No one says anything bad about a flock of doves!”

Xavier shrugged. “Their keepers do.” He whistled, extending a hand out of the stall. “An old friend of mine raised them for mail delivery. They’re lovely things, but sometimes they’re too smart for their own good.” One of the crows landed on his finger. “Ah ha! Still got it!” Xavier brought the bird in.

Eugene’s mouth pursed, looking between the blacksmith and the crow. Lance pushed him aside and started to clap. “Ooo!” he ran to the window, “Teach me!”

Rapunzel’s heart started to skip again. “I - well, I’d better see you at the Castle!” She started to walk very quickly, _not run_ , out. She only got a glimpse of Eugene waving. She felt a pang of guilt because she was too scared to stay. Rapunzel took deep breaths as she centered herself. Her feet carried her back to the Castle easily.

Arianna was waiting for her with some lunchtime tea. Rapunzel almost cried. She was always the one taking care and setting up things for Gothel. The thought of Arianna knowing she would need some comfort and then taking time to provide it made her heart swell.

Rapunzel crashed into her mother; hugging her with all she had.

“Oh!” she felt Arianna’s arms around her, rubbing small circles into her back. “I’m here, bonbon.” Rapunzel knows by now that she holds on for longer than what’s appropriate for a girl her age. She knows they both don’t care.

Eventually, Rapunzel pulls away and sits herself beside her mother. She eats some finger-sandwiches, and they chat about what’s going on. Arianna poured her a cup of tea. It was soothingly warm in her hands.

Soon after, the birds disappeared.

-

**Notes:**

I know in the movie Rapunzel drew birds on a lot of things in the tower, and on a lot of things she owns in the series…but she can still be afraid of them even if she thinks they’re pretty.

Eugene and Lance’s sibling dynamic is *chef’s kiss*. Embarrassing secrets + petty rivalry + casual affection + ride or die is so nice for those two.

I had so many different versions of the shop discussion in my drafts, it was very hard to pick and choose what ended up in the final. Layla accidentally flew into the furnace. Xavier wouldn’t have been happy to see all those birds. Crows only live about 14 years of hard life, so Layla was Hamuel’s replacement. Rapunzel and Eugene were going to feed the birds. Small things like that.

Arianna came to my house and threatened bodily harm if she didn’t get to comfort her daughter. Bonbon is her nickname for Rapunzel, appropriate because it’s French and it’s cute, and has nothing to do with flowers, pets, or sunlight.

Remember, friendly physical contact is good for your health! If you can’t safely hug someone, make a hot cuppa something; tea, coffee, hot cocoa… The warmth of the mug will help you feel better.

Thanks guys! Stay safe in this crazy world!


	6. Bait and Switch

**Bait and Switch**

There was a rash of new thefts, all because of the Silent Striker.

The Captain was struggling with this new bandit. It wasn’t fair that her father wasn’t letting her be outside while the Striker was about. Which was why she asked Eugene and Lance to help the Guards. Rapunzel gathered them all up in the courtyard and watched as her friends started their meeting.

Eugene had found a blackboard and chalk, and he had put the wanted poster up for everyone to see. "Pop quiz everyone!” He tapped the blackboard, “What do we know about the Silent Striker?"

Stan piped up. "He's...silent?"

Pete added, "and he strikes!"

Eugene’s shoulders dropped, but he wrote those answers up. "Okay, good guesses. What do they steal?"

"Valuables!" Pete said again.

Eugene nodded, "More specifically, they go after the shiny stuff. Things that look expensive, but might not actually _be_ expensive. They took a set of pewter seals when the rusted silver was _right_ there next to it.” He tapped on Rapunzel’s sketch of the crime scene. “What does that tell us?"

Rapunzel shot her hand up, "They don't know their metals."

"Good job, Blondie!" Eugene smiled, and wrote ‘inexperienced’ in the column. “The Captain interviewed the victims, and we have a list of what was taken.” He stuck another poster on the board. “Coin purses, bracelets, necklaces, those pewter seals - what do they have in common?”

“They were…stolen?” Stan tried.

“Aside from that.” Eugene gestured, waiving his hands a little before shrugging. “Okay, I know we’re on a time-crunch, so I’m just gonna tell you.” Eugene wrote on the board, ‘Weak’. “All of those items are lightweight. Whoever it is, they can’t lift heavy objects for too long.”

“Oh!” Rapunzel clapped her hands. “Good observation!”

“Ah, thank you.” Eugene bowed, “Now that we know what they’ll go after, I think it’s time we set up some bait.”

This was her chance to help out! "I wanna be bait!" Rapunzel ran up to Eugene and grabbed his hands.

Eugene beamed, gently holding them. "Alright, Blondie!” He put his hand to his chin, “Your hair might be a challenge for a necklace…I think I can borrow some pewter bangles from Xaves…”

The Captain stomped out of the crowd, pointedly getting between the two of them, “No, I cannot risk her safety.”

“You’re all going to be watching me _anyway_.” Rapunzel pleaded. “Let me help!”

“You _wrote_ those reports, you know the Striker doesn’t hurt people.” Eugene brought up. At the Captain’s glare, he added, “intentionally.”

The burly man sighed. “Okay. But Cassandra has to be bait with Rapunzel.”

Eugene shrugged, “The more the merrier!” Rapunzel couldn’t help but agree.

-

The rush of being involved in catching Corona’s most-recently-wanted fizzled quickly out when they realized just who they were. Now that everyone had gotten into the Castle, it started to sink in.

They were two young girls, stealing everything they could get their hands on. They didn’t give names, so Rapunzel gave then quick nicknames in her head. The black-haired one, who was very confrontational, she called Striker. And the red-headed one, who was quieter, she called Silent. Both had matching red stripes down their cheeks, like warpaint.

It was quickly decided to bring them to the King and Queen. Currently, her parents had listened to the situation and had left the room to decide. Now they started to talk in circles about what to do, what was going to happen.

The Captain was, predictably, furious that he was outwitted by children. "We have to contain them, or else they’ll keep stealing.”

Eugene shook his head, "But we can't throw them in jail! That’s not a place for kids!” Lance appeared behind him, nodding furiously.

“Well- normal kids don’t steal!” Cassandra grumbled. “They should go back with their parents-”

“They are long gone, trust us.” Striker piped up. “We wouldn’t know where in the Seven Kingdoms to start looking.”

Everyone shared an uneasy look.

Rapunzel thought back to her studies, “Okay, I know there have only been a few cases like this in the history of Corona, none of them involved prosecuting _children_ as _adults_.” She crossed her arms. She knew her father, he wouldn’t do that. “They’re certainly not going to be locked up.”

“So, we’re free to go?” Striker asked.

The Captain, Cassandra, Rapunzel, and Eugene all said “No.” at the same time. The two girls winced, stepping closer together.

“We’re waiting on an official ruling.” She said, trying to explain. Rapunzel felt a twinge of guilt in her heart. Eugene and the Captain were still arguing in the background.

She just had to think about this logically. Stealing was a symptom of a larger problem. Rapunzel inhaled, calming herself. She directed her gaze at the two prodigal thieves. "Why were you stealing?"

Striker said, "Because it's easy." And Silent nodded.

Eugene shot up, brow furrowed, "Yeah, because we set up bait."

Her eyes widened, and she clutched her stomach in surprise, "You went through _all_ that bait just to catch us?" Striker laughed, and her friend Silent grinned alongside her.

Eugene scoffed, "What, no! It was just Rapunzel!"

They needed to get back on track. “Both of you have hurt a lot of people by taking their things. You can help make it better by giving them back.”

Striker rolled her eyes, “If they wanted to keep their stuff, they should have kept a better hold of it. It’s not like they were using them.”

Rapunzel blinked and tilted her head, “Well, what were you two using them for?”

They looked at each other. Rapunzel could tell a whole world of conversation came from that look. Silent winced, and nodded. Striker answered, “It’s for Nunya.”

She thought back to everyone she ever knew or read about, wracking her brain for an answer. “Nunya who?”

Eugene chuckled, “Nunya business, got it.” He winked.

“Ah! A classic!” Lance laughed.

Striker’s eyes widened. Then she glared. Both girls crossed their arms, making a united front.

The door swung open. The King and Queen entered, looking every inch royalty. Fredrick spoke. “We have come to a decision.” Everyone stood up straighter.

He didn’t look like her father now, well, he looked a little bit. Like an uncle or elder cousin, older and distant. “We cannot deny items were stolen, that crimes have been committed.” The King said, “However, due to the circumstances of the thieves, we must fit the response with the perpetrators. I am sentencing both of you to rehabilitation.”

Rapunzel let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust her father’s judgement...but it was hard. She thinks it would always be hard.

“Aww _what_? What does that even mean?” Striker asked, holding onto her friend.

“It means, that someone will be teaching you how to live without stealing. You will stay as guests in the Castle for now. Then, once we find a suitable apprenticeship or foster family that is acceptable to everyone, you will live there. Pending review, and proof of good behavior, we will pardon the crimes committed.”

Striker’s eyes narrowed, “Where in the Castle?”

Fredrick nodded, expecting the question. “An unused servant’s room. Rapunzel will make sure it’s ready by tonight.”

Eugene stepped forward, suddenly realizing something. “Wait, who are you going to rope into this?”

“I’m glad you asked, Eugene.” Fredrick smiled, “Since you have experience with the criminal element, _you_ are going to watch over these two.”

For a rare moment, Eugene was silent, shock on his face.

Lance started to laugh, clapping his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Oh, this I _have_ to see. You mind me tagging along, Fredrick?” his eyes slid over to the King. “He’ll probably need all the help he can get.”

Fredrick considered for a moment. “I’ll allow it, seeing as you speak the same language.”

Lance beamed, hugging the still catatonic Eugene to his chest. “Got it! C’mon girls! Let’s get some lunch!” Silent and Striker both looked up and shrugged, following their mentors out of the room.

“Well, I’d better go clean up their room!” Rapunzel smiled, walking to the interior of the Castle. “Cass?” she called after her friend.

She was just staring at the door, thinking about something to do with the girls, right? Cassandra blinked, then looked back at Rapunzel. “I’ll help you, Rapunzel, don’t worry.” She grinned, then took her hand and pulled her towards the servant’s rooms.

Rapunzel wasn’t worried, though. 

-

She heard Eugene before she saw him. “Sunshine, is the room ready?” He had walked in, with the girls tucked under his arms like sacks of flour. They didn’t look like they were in pain, only mildly annoyed.

Striker looked up at him. “Sunshine? You call her _Sunshine_ and you aren’t-“

“We’re just friends, I _like_ being friends, I’m a very friendly person, okay?” Eugene rambled to his charge. “Speaking of nicknames.” He looked at Rapunzel. “They won’t tell us their actual names, so-“ he set Striker down. “This is Angry.” And he put Silent right beside her “And this is Red.”

Angry and Red. Perfectly normal names for girls, Rapunzel, who was named after a lettuce flower, thought.

"Hello again, bait!" Angry waved. Red perked up with a matching smile.

“Hello Angry, Red.” She nodded to both of them. “Your room is all cleaned up, and we have some gifts for you.”

“You mind keeping them busy for a bit while I go check on Lance?” Eugene asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. Eugene thought she was ready to handle them? Well, why not? She was plenty good with the kingdom’s children. “No problem! Besides, the new clothes might need some alterations…” her smile grew wider. Mother had forbid dolls of any sort after she said she wanted a baby sister. Pascal volunteered to dress up, but it just was never the same. Then the next part of his sentence hit her. “What happened to Lance?”

The girls started to giggle into their hands.

Eugene’s hand went to his head, scratching it awkwardly. "Red ran Lance into a prickle-thorn bush. He wants me to be with him and the healers.”

Oh, that wasn’t good. She should comment on it, to show them that it was wrong. And that she was a firm, but ultimately kind authority figure. So Rapunzel put her hands on her hips and looked at Red. “That wasn’t very nice of you.”

Red smiled awkwardly, her hands coming up to clutch her elbows.

Angry butted in, "What’s wrong, he's a big grown-up, he should be fine. I’ve been through way worse than the prickle-thorn bush.” She flicked her fingers.

"You don't stop needing people when you're grown.” Eugene gently corrected. “If Red was hurt, do you really think she'd want to be alone?”

Angry, out of reflex, grabbed Red’s hand. Their faces grew thoughtful.

Eugene put his hands together. "They had lunch an hour ago, and they’ve lived outside for a while, so I suggest you give them a bath and some snacks. Don’t be shocked if they hide their share, it’s normal.”

“Thanks for doing all of this.” She reached her arm around him and hugged slightly. “See you at dinner?”

His smile softened. His brown eyes seemed to shine, too. Like he was looking at something precious. She felt a warmth in her chest at the feeling. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything, Rapunzel.”

“Because you’re _obligated to be there!_ ” Angry stomped her foot. “You’re just following orders like some boring old nobody!”

Eugene pulled away and threw up his hands, “Alright alright! See you rascals later.” The girls stuck their tongues out at him. Eugene stuck out his tongue out at them before walking out.

Rapunzel clapped her hands. “Let’s have some girl time!”

Angry rolled her eyes. “Fun.”

-

The afternoon passed in the blink of an eye.

Rapunzel was just finishing a demonstration of embroidery; Red was captivated with the way her hands flew over the fabric. If she was willing to learn, there was plenty of money in artistic embroidery. Even if she just tailored clothes it was a safer career path than thieving.

There was a knock at the door. Eugene was leaning up against the doorframe, looking casually relaxed. Cassandra was next to him, wearing a matching face of fondness. “Dinner is ready.” She said.

“Is it that time already?” Red asked.

Her fingers paused, hearing that voice for the first time. Eugene’s eyebrows shot up. Cassandra’s smile was knowing. So, Red hadn’t talked at all with them? Rapunzel felt a smug grin on her face. She was winning! If…this was a competition, of course. She didn’t want to trivialize their progress, of course.

“Yup.” Angry suddenly pulled at Red’s hand, taking her away.

“Remember to wash up!” Rapunzel called after them.

“Yeah, fine.” Angry rolled her eyes. It was a softer tone of voice than she’s used before.

Eugene spoke up, “Did you lovely ladies have a good afternoon while I was gone?”

“The girls were great!” Rapunzel said, “I helped them alter their clothes, and even showed them some embroidery!”

“She’s so fast, I can’t believe it!” Red waved her hands around. “How did she get so good?”

“Lots of time and practice.” Cassandra said. “She’s very dedicated to her craft.” There was fondness and warmth in her voice.

Rapunzel stilled, suddenly noticing the setting, the topic, the love each of them carried without effort. They all sounded like a family. She’s never heard this before, she realized. Not once, in eighteen years. Rapunzel clutched her embroidery hoop, feeling a tightness in her chest. The thought pierced her, dripping into her memories, shifting her view of the Tower ever so slightly.

“You coming, Blondie?” Eugene called after her.

Rapunzel shook herself, pushing the wellspring of thoughts down. “Yeah! I could eat, let me clean a little first.” Her eyes went to the colorful embroidery thread strewn about. “I’ll be there soon, you can start without me.”

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged. They left the door open so she could follow.

Rapunzel busied herself, hands moving automatically to put the crafts away. She wasn’t like Gothel, right? No, no she’s not. Her mind started to pick apart the afternoon.

The spare room was a little drab, but that was just for now. There was room to grow, in a sense. To gather what they liked, for their space. If they wanted her to make a painting to brighten up the place, she would drop everything and start sketching.

Rapunzel and Cassandra found them some clothes. She had put out dresses for the girls. Her mood wilted when they went with Cassandra’s shirts and pants. Still, it was their choice. Gothel would have only set out dresses and discouraged anything else.

Then the bath was drawn and Rapunzel busied herself with altering their new clothes. The red paint was reapplied, fresh and new on their cheeks. After getting clean, Angry had insisted on watching Rapunzel wash their old clothes and make sure they weren’t thrown away. 

This was something familiar to Rapunzel. Sometimes it felt like she would blink and something went missing from the Tower. Gothel would chide her, or, even worse, never mention it again and do everything to discourage Rapunzel from asking about it. Pascal volunteered to hang onto the clothesline, in sympathy.

Eugene was right, during their snack Red had distracted her with charades, while Angry’s pile of food disappeared.

The more time she spent with them, the more it became apparent they were just girls, trying to get by however they could. She was even mad at her questions earlier, about why they stole. They weren’t a project, they were _people_.

Rapunzel put the unfinished embroidery down on the bed with a little bit of force. It bounced up and smacked her on the nose. Pascal chirred from his perch on the clothesline. “It’s fine. C’mon, let’s get to dinner.” Rapunzel lifted her hand and he climbed on, sitting on her shoulder as normal.

When she sat down to eat, everything was joyfully chaotic. Rapunzel swore she was going to enjoy this time while she had it. When she tucked the girls into bed, she knew there would be many days like this.

If she ever had a family, she wanted to be like that. With love, and laughter, and new things to discover and explore. Within the Tower, she never knew it was possible. It was just her and Gothel. But now, when she thinks about family, there’s a whole new dimension to explore.

When she served breakfast the next day, Angry and Red were gone. And so was her tiara.

The Captain was furious, firing Eugene and Lance on the spot. The two made themselves scarce. The King and Queen were quiet on the matter. Cassandra had already put them behind her, shaking her head when Rapunzel asked what she felt. Lance was also put out, but not surprised.

Rapunzel drifted back to Angry and Red’s room. She held the half-finished embroidery, knowing she couldn’t bring herself to continue it. An echo of Gothel’s voice, “told you so,” was in her ear. There was a familiar knock at the door.

Eugene was there, quietly heartbroken. He walked forward, sitting on the bed next to her. His hands took Red’s flower from the pillow, cradling it. “Don’t blame yourself.” His shoulder brushed with hers, “I knew I couldn’t fix them.”

Rapunzel looked over at him, seeing his bowed head. “Eugene, don’t say that! You did your best.”

“I’m _sure_ they were trying. I thought being around you would-” he grumbled, cutting himself off. “There just wasn’t enough time to fix them.”

“You can’t fix people. All you can do is be there for them until they ask for help.”

“You’re right.” Eugene squared his shoulders. “I’m going out after them. Though, where to start?” he looked at Red’s flower.

“That’s pretty rare. Cassandra told me it only grows by the cliffs.” Of course, she would know the outdoors.

Eugene jolted upright, beaming, “Great idea, Blondie!” he pulled her close, making a quick peck on her cheek.

Rapunzel froze, watching him as he ran out the door. Her heart stopped, and she had to remind herself to breathe. A rush of warmth came to her face. Her hand lifted to her cheek, hovering over where he kissed. It wasn’t scratchy, like she thought it would be.

Wait, when did she start thinking about Eugene kissing her? Does she…love him? Her mouth went dry. Rapunzel put her head in her hands.

When she first came home, one of the first things she wanted to learn about was love. She devoured romantic books, poetry from Big Nose and pestered Mom and Dad with so many questions. Gothel had assured her that all she needed was her Mother, but now she knows better. People need friends and hobbies to love as well. Rapunzel thought she was good on those fronts. Pascal, Cassandra, the Pub Thugs, her parents, her painting and studies. She could live on that alone.

But was she ready for a romance? Her heart ached, imagining what it would be like if she’d grown up at the Castle, seen love and life there. She’s been kept in the dark for so long, maybe she couldn’t handle-

Rapunzel shook her head. “No.” she said, voice breaking the silence. “Mother was wrong about the world, and she was wrong about me. I can do this. I just…have to take this one step at a time.” She inhaled. “Besides, there’s a trial period right? Courting? Dating? We don’t have to decide right away that we want to spend the rest of our lives toge…” Rapunzel stopped, remembering the Tower, just _one_ person, forever. “Pascal will be there. And Eugene likes to be around Lance. Cass would never let anyone trap me again.” She stood up, pacing.

Sure, she knew he was handsome. But being beautiful didn’t make you a good person, she knew that too well. Eugene was kind, he knew so many things, and he was so happy to share them all. He was just here, comforting her about Red and Angry. If they tried and it was just too awkward, she was sure they could stop without too much hurt feelings.

Rapunzel nodded. She knows where she stands. When the time is right, she’ll be ready.

-

Eugene and Lance were able to help Angry and Red after all. They were indebted to “The Baron”, a crime boss from Varadaros. The tiara was meant to be their payment. Eugene was able to find another way, also capturing Anthony “The Weasel” while he was at it. Without any reason to steal, the girls were able to give back their stash.

Angry and Red were officially pardoned. Everything settled into a nice routine, for a few days. The girls grew restless in the Castle. Red spoke of wide open skies, of the noise of crickets, of following the sun and seeing all of the different Kingdoms. Angry didn’t say as much, but she was irritable, sarcastic and snappy.

Rapunzel’s heart ached. They weren’t royalty, they didn’t have magical hair. They shouldn’t be trapped in Corona’s walls. Her friends had agreed, giving them traveling gifts.

Now, when she looks past the Wall, she can see in her heart they are playing and traveling together. Rapunzel hopes she can meet them out there, one day.

As for today…she’s going to make a plan.

-

**Notes:**

I originally didn’t plan on having Angry and Red, but c’mon. They’re precious. Now imagine the big werewolf doing embroidery. You’re welcome.


	7. More Than a Candle

**More Than a Candle**

Having a plan, Rapunzel was finding out, is much easier than using it.

She had tried to break it to her parents gently. Father overreacted, attempting to have a very serious talk with Eugene. Who immediately ran to the rooftops. She was about to start feeling some righteous resentment toward her father, but Eugene assured her it wasn’t his fault. Then he hopped off the roof and disappeared.

And somehow he _still_ doesn’t know she’s the Princess.

It’s been hard to meet up, lately. Eugene was busy at his smithing job, making Varian’s special orders. Cassandra was the one who brought up they can all go together to deliver his supplies.

That would have been perfect, except Rapunzel was finding if very hard to have a sincere conversation on the most precariously stacked wagon in all of Corona’s history. Varian’s equipment was wrapped in twenty pounds of canvas and rattled with every step.

The alchemist himself was overjoyed, directing everyone where he wanted his things to go. Cassandra took the easy part, distracting Quirin while they snuck in the equipment. Yes, they were technically breaking his “no alchemy” rule, but Rapunzel had asked Varian to use Alchemy to investigate the Black Rocks. She needs him more than he needs to listen to his father.

Lance chuckled, “Reverse burglary doesn’t seem so farfetched now, does it?” before Eugene elbowed him.

Varian pulled a rug to the side, revealing a trap door. “There’s rocks in the caverns underneath town, I can show you what I’ve been working on.”

Rapunzel peeked upstairs, seeing Cassandra and Quirin at their dinner table, hands curled around mugs of tea. Her friend caught her eye, and Rapunzel waved her over. Cassandra shook her head. She didn’t want to stop talking. Maybe her father was a great conversationalist. Rapunzel shrugged. She could tell her all about what they did later.

Everyone descended into the cave. The floor was packed dirt, with some pebbles for texture. The walls were rough with distinct banding. She wished her hair still shined, so she could see the colors better. Varian had brought a glass jar of glowing blue liquid to light their way.

The paths were winding, keeping the group close to him. "I've just made progress in figuring out what reacts to the rocks. They’re showing up more often, and…” Varian chuckled nervously, “ _may_ have compromised the structural integrity of the caverns a _tiny_ bit…”

She brushed her hand against a wall, feeling a cool, smooth surface under her fingers. Suddenly, there was a deep rumble. Spikes started to shoot up out of the ground. The floor beside Varian started to crack, crawling up the walls.

“Oh no.” the Alchemist looked around, pointing to one of the paths. “Everyone, this way!” The shouts barely made it over the falling rocks.

She tried to follow him, but the floor shifted, a crevice opening up under her feet. Rapunzel stepped and it changed again, smooth under her soles, tilted so she was ready to run. The walls were crumbling around her, so she ran forward before anything could crush her.

The noise was over. Her hands were still trembling. She could taste dust in the air. It was too dark. There were small rays of blue light, coming from behind a thick wall of rocks. Rapunzel leaned closer to it, shouting. “Guys!”

“RAPUNZEL!” There was a sudden thud, and a scraping of rocks. “Hold on, I can get you out of there!” Eugene’s voice came through.

“No! This place is too unstable! We can’t stay here for too long, there might be another quake.” Varian said. “Rapunzel, you need to walk about…uh. Twenty feet directly away from this wall! You'll reach the boiler room where I developed Flynnoleum! Just a little past that is the pond cavern in the forest. We'll meet up with you there.”

“I’m not leaving her!” There was another scrabble of rock on rock. “Don’t you have another one of those jar things?”

“I didn’t think we’d be separated!” Varian’s voice cracked. “I’m _sorry_.”

Rapunzel’s throat tightened up. She stood tip-toe, hands suddenly scrabbling to get to Varian. He needed comfort. Rapunzel stilled, breathing in and out. She forced out, “Eugene, Varian, I’m fine. I will meet you at the pond.”

“Rapunzel-” Eugene started.

She inhaled, putting as much authority in her voice as she could muster. “Go. I will see you soon.”

“Don’t worry, Your Blondness!” Lance’s voice called out. “I’ve got the boys handled.”

“Hey!” Varian exclaimed, “Put me down! I was going to come with!” The light started to fade.

“See you, Blondie.” Eugene’s voice was tight. She could imagine his crooked grin in the dark.

“I’ll see you too, Eugene.” She let go of the wall, turning around slowly and walking forward.

It was just her now. She wanted a torch, or even a candle. Anything to hold back the darkness. She kept her hand against the wall, barely lifting her feet up so she wouldn’t bump into anything. For a long while, she counted her steps, only hearing her own voice.

There was a brush against her ankle. Suddenly there was a bright pink light, and her feet were surrounded by warm, thick goo. "No. Oh no, please, just-" she pulled her feet up, but they wouldn't budge.

In the brief moment of light, she could see a work bench and the warped remnants of the boiler. She made it halfway there. But she was stuck in the same defense system Varian put up in his lab. She whipped her head around, unseeing. There had to be some dissolving powder somewhere. She leaned forward as much as she could. Her fingers brushed against a wooden table, but only the edge. "C'mon, just a little further."

Her feet held fast to the floor. Okay, think. What can you do? The others will be here, she made it to the boiler room, and they know where she is. She’s going to be rescued, she knows it. It doesn’t stop her from feeling exposed. Rapunzel knows she can do one thing, at least.

She took a deep breath in. Maybe it just needed some time to regenerate. Maybe it will work now.

She sang, in the dark. The same song she heard every week, to every day, then she never heard again. The song she sang to make Mother happy. The song she sung when Cassandra was dying in her arms. The song she’d never be rid of, that she heard in her dreams and nightmares.

“Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.” She shut her eyes, not feeling the sudden warmth on her head. It had to work, “Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost,” _please_ , she’s doing her best to save herself, but _please_ , “bring back what once was mine. What once, was mine.”

She opened her eyes, and there was still darkness. Again, she decided, maybe it takes more time. Rapunzel’s hands moved, letting her hair down. She sang, voice clear, only wavering at the end. Her eyes opened, and it was still the same. She was still alone, shadows crowding her. Fairytales always work with the Rule of Three, she reasoned.

"Flower, gleam and glow, ( _Let your power shine_ )," There was a resonance with it, it was stronger now. This could work, she felt her voice grow lighter. "Save what ( _has been lost)_ " there it was again. "Bring back what once was _(mine)_. Heal _(what has been hurt_ )" it was becoming louder, was it a person? "Change the ( _fates_ ) design. Save what ( _has been lost_ ), bring back what once was ( _mine_ ), what once was ( _mine_ )."

There was a worried silence, after. Then footsteps. A voice with an unsure chord called out from behind her, "Rapunzel?"

"Eugene!” Her eyes started to well up, “You're here!” she twisted backwards, trying to look for him in the dark. “I thought you’d come from the other side! Where are the others?”

“They took the long way ‘round.” Another step. “Rapunzel, keep talking and we can meet in the middle, okay?”

She wasn’t going anywhere, she was stuck. "No, wait!" There was another pink flash at her side. She caught a view of Eugene wincing at the bright light.

It disappeared quickly, and she heard grunting. "Ugh! What _is_ this?" she felt his hand collide with her shoulder. “Hello there.” His voice smoothed out.

She reached up to hold it. "Varian made a trap, I think." Her hands wrapped around his palm, finding a faint stickiness.

Eugene hissed, “Blondie, take it easy, I’m not going anywhere.”

The palm under her thumbs oozed a little, warm and wet. “You’re hurt!” she pulled away, feeling the grit of dust and blood on her fingertips.

“Just some cuts when I was digging. No big deal.” He says in his usual dismissive tone.

Rapunzel felt her hands tremble. She’s been stuck in a place like this before. There wasn’t any water rising, but it was _dark_ and her friend was _hurt_. She had her hair then. She started to curl in on herself, breathing heavily. “I…I can’t do anything.” Her nails bit into her palms as she clenched them. She can’t glow, or heal his wounds. She was stuck. “I’m sorry, Eugene.”

“Nothing to be sorry for-” there was a quick grunt and he suddenly moved closer. “Figured it out!”

He was close, far too close if they were in light. But it was close enough for her to wrap her arms around him in a crushing hug. “How?” she felt the brush of his goatee on her forehead. Fingertips clumsily swept her hair back.

“I just had to…” his voice fell. “Take my boots off. Hrm.” The noise rumbled through his chest. He was probably standing on the gel in his socks.

The mental image made her laugh quietly. It sounded more like a sob. Her moment of respite soured, feelings bubbling up to the surface. “I used to…I’m not…” she pushed her face into his chest, trying to bury her voice before she said she was magical.

Eugene didn’t step away. He held her back, solid and warm. “Hey, Rapunzel. You’re okay.” His hands started to rub her back soothingly, like Mom would. His voice went low and soft, “It’s a little dark right now, but I’m sure we can find light somewhere, eh, Sunshine?”

Another little laugh came from her throat. Her emotions were bouncing all around, it was time to level out. She pressed against him, resting her forehead close to his heart. She focused on his breathing, matching it to hers. It was still dark in the cave, but she brought her hand up his arm, to his shoulder and up. Her fingers cupped his face gently, thumb idly rubbing his cheek. She could see him for what he really was in the dark. Someone who would stand beside her until she was ready to move forward.

She wanted to jump for joy and spin him around. Rapunzel almost did, but she was still stuck. Instead she giggled, holding him tight and swaying from side to side.

“There we go! Your smile could light up the whole cave, Goldie!”

“Thanks, Eugene. I think I saw a table behind you. I think Varian used a powder to dissolve it last time.”

“Wonderful!” He let her go, and “Oof!” immediately collided with the table. The alchemical instruments rattled. There was some humming as Eugene blindly searched. “Alright…maybe we got something here.” There was a quick scraping noise, and suddenly she saw Eugene’s flickering outline.

“You have matches?” It almost hurt her eyes, the way it burned in the dark.

“Really short ones.” The single flame jumped up onto a candle. As the light grew steady, she was able to see the crowded tabletop. “Yeowch!” Eugene flung the match away, flinching in pain.

The sudden movement startled her. “Eugene!”

He turned around. “Mmph?” his burnt fingers were in his mouth. The light nearby revealed his dirty hands and tear-streaked cheeks. She was probably no better. Wait…the candle was behind him, why could she see-?

She came to the same realization he did. They both looked to the source of the light. The match had ignited a line of dried up chemicals. The gel seemed to be flameproof, protecting them, but it was moving fast towards the corner. There was a strange boiler, small with new patches on it, surrounded by the twisted remains of an older one.

Rapunzel shouted, “No!” But the trail of fire reached the boiler anyway.

Eugene moved off of the gel, putting his arms around her. He tried to lift her up, but she was stuck fast. Rapunzel couldn’t take her eyes off of the new boiler. As the fire gathered underneath, she held her breath. Then the gauge started to climb. It was going to explode, just like the last one.

Eugene’s voice was in her ear, desperate. “Rapunzel, barrette?”

She nodded, not even questioning it.

He deftly took it from her hair. Eugene bent down, and she felt a slight pain as he tried to separate her ankle from the gel. Rapunzel kept her eyes up, looking. The table was still a mess; apparently Varian didn’t believe in labeling anything. The fire showed the pathway out, a rough arch in the wall. It was getting warm, but the gel wasn’t budging. The ceiling was high, there should be enough air for a while.

There was a harsh groaning sound. The metal boiler expanded with the heat, warping. “Eugene.” She shook his shoulder, but he wouldn’t budge. A nail shot out, ricocheting into the wall and sounding like thunder. “Eugene! You need to go! If you stay here-”

He sits back on his heels, eyes reflecting the flames. “No!” He stood up, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I told you I wasn’t going to leave you.”

“We don’t have time.” She could feel the heat of the fire, and her cold tears down her cheeks. “Go to the tunnels, run as far as you can. Someone needs to stop the Black Rocks and save my Kingdom.”

Eugene looked stricken, “Don’t say that.” His mouth formed into a thin, determined line. “You’re the one who’s going to save them, I know it.” He turned away, rifling through Varian’s things. He opened everything, dumping them one after the other at her feet. Nothing worked.

There was another groan. Her eyes darted back to boiler. “Eugene.” If she can’t save herself, at least she could save him. “Please. Go.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, tears coming down. “I can’t.” he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head into his shoulder. “Love you, Blondie.”

With the way he was standing…no. Her heart stopped. But she answered him, “I love you, more than you will _ever_ know.”

She felt something, a prickling of her scalp, her hair raising up. Then she saw a faint glow surrounding them. Rapunzel dug tight into Eugene, burying her head in his shoulder. There was a booming noise, muffled.

She felt Eugene relax, then gasp in her ear. “What…the…” he breathed, and pulled away. “Hair?!”

Rapunzel looked up. Her hair was surrounding them in a shell, glowing faintly. Then it dimmed, and she felt it fall down around them. So she was still magical, at least a little bit. A bubble of laughter came up Rapunzel’s throat. “Aha!”

“What?” Eugene looked around. There was still fire, but it was dimming, still stuck in their trails. Her hair had fallen in a circle around them, glowing only from firelight. “Did we die?”

“Nope. Can you please help me?” Rapunzel reached down to gather the strands. She stumbled, feeling her feet wiggle. The explosion must have loosened the dirt underneath. Another win! She pulled his shoulders down, pecking him on the lips. “Guess I’m still a little bit magic.”

He shook his head, face still blank. “That’s all fine and dandy, Rapunzel, but- _what_?” he didn’t object as she started to pile her hair into his arms.

Rapunzel shrugged. Now was as good a time as any. “I used to have magic, then I lost it, now I have different magic!” she was able to pull her feet out. Rapunzel was mobile, soon reaching down and yanking the boots free. He didn’t seem to want to hold them, so they started walking out of the cave. The fire were dim enough that she didn’t worry about it. She took the candle out with her, to light the path.

Eugene seemed like he floated, brows knitting into a strange confusion. Rapunzel suspected her only followed so he wouldn’t tug on her hair. “Um. Back up. You have magic?”

“Yes. You really think seventy feet of hair is natural?” she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“Well- It looks smaller when it’s braided.” His voice faded, embarrassed to admit it. Eugene shook his head at the piles in his arms, stopping and giving them back to her. “It’s really _none_ of my business how long your hair is, or how magical it is!” he nearly shouted as he put his boots back on and took the candle.

She squeezed his hand as she settled her hair in the crook of her arm. “I know you don’t like backstories, Eugene. But I’ve kept you in the dark for too long.” Which is a funny thing to say in a dimly-lit cavern. “You deserve to know.”

He glanced at her worriedly, but nodded.

Rapunzel centered herself, picturing her practice with Pascal. “My story doesn’t start with me. It starts centuries ago. Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. It bloomed into a flower that could heal the sick and injured. All you had to do was sing. But it was hoarded, kept a secret by an old witch, who made people believe the Sundrop Flower was just a fairytale.”

The mouth of the cave emptied out into a small pond. The afternoon light came through the trees, almost blinding. She recognized this place, it was near the Tower. Eugene blew out the candle and stuck it into his bag. They took the cool pond water and cleaned their hands and faces, sitting close to the edge.

“A little ways away, a Kingdom grew. They were beloved, and were about to have a baby. The Queen fell sick. And that’s when you look for a mythical healing flower.” Her hand flew up, as if trying to reason with the thought, “They found it and they brewed it into tea, because they didn’t _know_ they could use the Flower without destroying it, because the witch never shared _anything_ , always hoarded her knowledge-” she inhaled sharply, “But the Queen recovered, the Princess was born, and everything was fine.”

Rapunzel put her hands on the marshy ground, feeling the mud between her fingers. Her words felt stuck in her throat. She laid back, looking up at the cloudy afternoon sky.

Eugene laid down next to her, “I’ve got a feeling it doesn’t end there.”

“I want it to.” Rapunzel folded her hands together. “It’s all downhill from there anyway.” She flicked her hand. “If you haven’t guessed, the Princess was me, I was stolen, and hidden in a tower for eighteen years. Cass was able to find me, and we escaped. But I lost my healing magic, and now I don’t know what my hair can do, or if I can save everyone.” She hasn’t told anyone this. Not even Pascal.

Eugene, to his credit, kept his hand loose around hers. “Well, that explains…some things. But really, downhill? You’ve got Cass, and your parents, and a whole Kingdom behind you. I’d call it a plateau, honestly.”

Something loosened in her chest. The fear that Eugene wouldn’t understand, it was banished. A flood of relief carried the next words out. “I know I should be happy, and I am. Sometimes…it feels like the tower, but just, _bigger_.” She threw her arms wide. “There’s still things I can’t speak with my parents about, there’s the Wall I can’t go over, and…” Rapunzel gulped, “I think _I_ caused the Black Rocks.”

“What, _no_.” He sat up, shaking his head.

“There were Rocks right where the Sundrop Flower was. Cass brought me out there and when I touched one, they sprung out of the ground. My hair grew back to be indestructible, _just like them_.” Rapunzel sat up, putting her hands on his shoulders. “I told you this, because I need you to know why I’m so determined. I’m not going to let _anyone_ stop me from finding out the truth.”

Eugene nodded, face tired, but sure. He presses her barrette back into her hand. “Whatever happens, I’m here for you, Rapunzel.”

She wrapped her hand around his and the barrette, lingering. Her smile feels like it could burst. His eyes were so soft, she found herself leaning forward. Her heart fluttered, the world felt aglow.

“Guys!” a voice shouted.

She suddenly jumped back, and saw Eugene do the same. Her eyes cast around, and she saw Varian waving his hands nearby. Lance had a wide, knowing smile on his face.

“Hey, Buddies!” Eugene said too loudly and too happily. “Howsa’bout we help the Princess get home really quick, okay?”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up, “She told you she was the Princess? You’d better give me all of the details, and don’t skimp out.” he cast his arm around his friend and poked him in the chest.

Not wanting to be left out, she hugged Varian. “It’s good to see you. Sorry about your second boiler. I’ll help you build a new one.”

“My… _what!_?”

**Notes:**

“The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies its weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars.” ― Matthew Stover

^^^That Revenge of the Sith novelization quote that had NO business going as hard as it did. Really inspired me on this one, especially with the title. You know, how Gothel made Rapunzel she was only worth her hair and magical powers, but Rapunzel is more than that. Look up the longer version; it’s neat.

Now: To Worldbuilding!

It didn’t sit right that Rapunzel was treated like she was one of a kind in the movie, where in the show there’s a _bunch_ of magic and pseudo-magical creatures. Here’s a fix.

Magic is pretty well known and functional in their world. However, the _objects and animals_ have the magic. Memory wiping wand? Sure. Personality altering potion? Yup! Spinning tops that change your age? Mix and match critters? Animals, schmanimals! Literal Fire-Flies? Why not? Tiny racist leaf-people? Who cares as long as they have funny accents amiright? *Cough* anyway…

Magic that is channeled by a _person_ is rare. Even if it was just the glowing hair, that’s significant. The sheer power of the Sundrop is way more than what anyone has seen in the world. Complete healing of an injury (including resurrecting the freshly dead) is a pipe dream. And it’s under the control of one person, not able to be used by anyone else. That’s some strong motive for Gothel, Demanitus, and Zhan Tiri to fight over it like they did.

What do you think? Good enough? Well. I got more worldbuilding coming up, sit tight.

It bothered me that all the Moonstone is good for is destruction. So I created the Guiding Incantation. Right now for Eugene, it’s just an old song, it can’t do anything unless you sing it near the Moonstone. The full incantation is:

Opal, hear my call

Let your power shine

Show me hidden things

Build our fate divine

Shield what has been hurt

Let our wills entwine

Strengthen my resolve

To build our fate divine

Our fate divine

A fun thing to note is that the growing Flower gets the power to restore the past and keep things the same. While the unmoving Stone gets the power to encourage change to a better future.

(As you can tell, this was a tough chapter. But, hopefully I'll be back to once a month! Thanks!)


	8. Trials of the Heart, pt. I

**Trials of the Heart, pt. I**

Just another quiet morning of reading up on her Kingdom. Eugene had popped in, sitting casually in her reading chair with a copy of _Flynnigan_. After some double-takes, a few hesitant questions, her friend had settled just fine with the knowledge she was a Princess. He should be alright to learn about something else. Something far more earth-shattering. Today was a good day as any.

“Eugene?” she sat up from her bed.

“Yeah, Blondie?” He said, glancing up from his book for a moment, looking for all the word like a cat in the sun.

“Do you want to be my date for the Day of Hearts?”

Eugene blinked. He snapped the book shut. It was hard to throw him off, but she did it. His mouth twitched almost into a smile, and she suddenly realized that she didn’t know if _he_ was having those blushy, gooey feelings she did. Terror gripped her heart, for a moment.

Then he spoke, in a gentle voice. "That's something kinda...romantic. For people who are courting.” His voice sped up, hands fluttering, “Or are interested in each other, to eventually fall in love and get married and spend lots of time together.” Eugene’s face turned red. “Not to mean I'm not _interested_ in something like that, but it's not on my priorities, ya know?"

"Am I not…” She tilted her head, trying to use his words, “interesting?" she stood up, getting closer to see his reactions.

Eugene shot up out of the chair, suddenly full of nervous energy. "No, Blondie you're plenty interesting!" He waved his hands in surrender. "It's been a lot, holding a steady job and having people who…like having you around.” He cut off, rubbing the back of his head. His brows furrowed. “Are you actually interested in me?”

Now it was Rapunzel’s turn to feel confused. “Why would I ask if I wasn’t interested?”

“Oh, plenty of reasons.” He said, then winced, like he knew his mouth got away from him.

“Such as…?” she tilted her head, prompting. He usually explained things pretty well.

“Well, this is your first Day of Hearts, obviously you want to explore everything about it and that includes a date, Fredrick is never going to let you near a strange boy for as long as he lives, so that just leaves me and Lance- and you know Lance’s deal.” They both nodded.

Lance had explained to her that while he liked making girls and guys blush, he didn’t have much attraction, and the most he ever wanted from anyone was a cuddle. Lance had also explained that before Corona, Eugene _would’ve_ liked more than a cuddle from anyone willing. Rapunzel supposed she got the answer why a few moments ago.

“…And Cassandra, _for some reason_ , has a date, so you can’t ask her out…”

Why did Eugene think Cassandra was an option? She never confirmed _anything_ , not even after a double-pinky swear. Rapunzel was forced to assume that she was like Lance; she doesn’t need a romantic partner, and for Cass it was a sore spot. When every fairytale she’s heard of had women marrying men to live happily ever after, she shouldn’t be surprised.

“…and clearly you don’t want to be lonely or left out of the celebration. That brings you to me.” Eugene pointed at himself.

“Well, those are all _very good points_ , Eugene…” Rapunzel nodded. “But you missed something.”

“Who, Varian? He’s _way_ too young for you.” He shook his head. “Probably won’t think about anybody unless they’re in the pages of his Alchemy books.”

“No, not that.” Rapunzel laughed. “Do you remember that afternoon, on the roof? We were holding hands. I saw a whole _lifetime_ of us together.” Her Coronation, ruling together, marriage, twin children, celebrations of _life_ and _love_ and _freedom_. She held her hands to her chest, almost trying to hold in a giggle. Yet it wasn’t real, and she quieted. “I know it’s a lot that could change, and it’s scary. But it’s not going to exist until we try. And…” she bows her head, suddenly feeling nervous. “I want to try.”

Eugene was quiet, too. His hand reached up, gently tilting her head up and brushing her bangs back in one swoop. His warm brown eyes were looking at her, like he’s finally _seeing_ her.

“I’d-” he hesitates, tongue nearly tripping over his words. “Like to try too.” Then he shakes his head. “Besides, it’s just a date. If it doesn’t work out, we can just go back to being unlikely friends.”

Rapunzel nodded. “Like you and Lance?”

Eugene nodded, “Yeah, like me and Lan-” then his eyes shot open, cutting himself off. “May…maybe not _quite_ like me and Lance. I’m very attached to all of my limbs, thank you.”

What a funny thing to say, Rapunzel thought. “So that means you’ll be my date?”

He steadied himself, looking at her softly. “Yes, Rapunzel. I’d love to be your date for Day of Hearts.” Her heart beat fast, and she scooped him up into a joyful hug. Eugene just laughed in her arms.

-

Cassandra didn’t laugh. She was actually frozen, for a moment, when she was told the news. Rapunzel was stuck staring at her, mouth in a smile, waiting for a response.

“What’s the matter, Cassie, owl got your tongue?” Eugene popped in, breaking the silence.

Her hands started to move again, furiously scrubbing the laundry. Her mismatched eyes narrowed. “You’d better take good care of her, _Fitzherbert_.” She spat his last name out like a naughty word. “I didn’t rescue her out of a Tower for nothing.”

Eugene shrugged, “You’re not the first person that’s threatened me. The horse was much worse.”

“You-you told _Max_ before me?” Cassandra nearly sputtered.

Embarrassment stung her, and Rapunzel shrunk into herself. “The stables were on the way over.” She whispered.

“Urgh!” her Handmaiden flung her hands upward and shouted. “I can’t _deal_ with this right now. Andrew is going to be here by tonight and there’s so much more work to be done! I’m not _prepared!_ ”

“We can help! Should we stall him with some tea?”

“No! You can’t meet him!” Cassandra sighs. “Alright. Here.” She handed over a list, “The sheets have to be washed and hung out, there’s some mending to do…you know where everything is, right?”

“Of course I do! We can get this done, right before our double date!”

“ _What?_ ” Cassandra snapped her icy glare back to her.

“Well, if a date is so much fun with two people, imagine how much fun it would be for four!”

“No, absolutely not!” Cassandra threw her whole body into it, brows furrowed, head shaking.

Why was she so certain it was going to go wrong? Cassandra had a great time with all of their adventures. She was probably just worried. “It’s fine, Cass. I won’t embarrass you or anything!”

Cassandra fumed, just about to open her mouth.

Eugene put his hand on her shoulder, “’ey Blondie, you know, I think she just wants the new guy to herself for a bit.” He started to tug her away, plucking the list from her other hand. Rapunzel tried to rein in her disappointment. He made a good point, but it’s _so hard_ to wait. “We can help her out and I can show you some boyfriend things instead.”

The relieved smile that was on Cassandra’s lips twisted into a sneer. “ _Boyfriend things_?”

Eugene’s hand tensed on her shoulder. His eyes widened, “Well, I mean not like what you’re thinking-” he started to ramble.

“I’m not letting you two out my _sight_.” Cassandra vowed. “This double date better be the last, alright?”

Rapunzel cheered, “Yes! You say that now, bestie! We are going to have so much fun!”

Eugene and Cassandra shared a look. “Work should go pretty fast with six hands, yeah?” he shrugged.

Cass rolled her eyes. Then she grew somber. “If we’re doing a dinner, I need something else. I didn’t really tell Andrew that I’m-” she shook her head. “He thinks I’m a normal girl.”

Rapunzel blinked, tilting her head. “You _are_ a normal girl, Cass.” Why would she think otherwise?

“Thanks, but normal girls don’t have several knives on them at all times.” She shrugged, growing frustrated. “Andrew probably thinks I can’t tell the difference between a greave and a vambrace and I _want it that way_.” Cassandra pointed a soapy finger at them. “You know what, no combat talk at the table, do not even breathe a _word_ about the additional Guards for the Book of Hearts.” She started to wag her finger, “You know what, don’t even _mention_ the Guards!”

Rapunzel started to wither, trying to grasp what she wanted. Being a Guard was Cassandra’s goal, and she was going to push it away for the sake of a partner? “But Cass, don’t you want Andrew to support your dream?” she clasped Cassandra’s hand in hers.

The Handmaiden’s eyes flickered, and she pulled away. “…That can come later. I just want this to go right.”

“Cass…” Rapunzel nearly sighed. “You can’t hide yourself forever. You deserve to be _you_.”

Cassandra shook her head and threw a wet bedsheet into her hands. “Just for the night, Rapunzel.” Her voiced strained with exhaustion.

“Cass…” she tried again.

“Okay, Sunshine.” Eugene cut in. “Cass has got reasons and there’s nothing more that she needs to say.”

Rapunzel nodded, starting to wring the bedsheets out. Right, Cassandra supported her choices, even if she had her doubts. She could do the same for her friend.

“Do I have to remind you that it took literal _weeks_ for you to tell me you’re the Princess?” Eugene pushed again, and even _she_ understood that was too far.

Cassandra scoffs, “And I can’t believe you didn’t notice!”

Their banter carried them through the chores. Eugene seemed apologetic for the most part, not even complaining. They finished in record time, bringing tea and snacks out to her balcony to watch for visitors. Cass ran through sword-fighting forms inside, probably nervous. Eugene was as calm as ever, savoring the tea and the afternoon sunlight.

Rapunzel had her father’s spyglass, looking at everyone approaching the gates. There was a false alarm with Quirin, but eventually Rapunzel saw someone new. “Cass, is that him?”

“Maybe…” she pulled a letter from her bag, “Mahogany hair in a bun, artfully trimmed beard, and handspun grey vest?”

“We have our Andrew~!” Eugene jumped out of his chair.

“Oh, I can’t even wait until tonight-” Rapunzel started to race to the door. Cassandra glared, blocking the path. “Which is why I’m going to sit _right here_ with Eugene!” she smiled widely, backing away.

“I’ll see you for dinner. Eugene.” She turned her icy eyes to him. “No boyfriend things.”

“Heard you loud and clear.” Eugene winced, clasping his hands together.

Cassandra practically ran down the stairs. Eugene’s hand immediately took hers, holding her back.

Rapunzel shook her head, “But they’ve never seen each other’s faces! Won’t they need a little help?” she pleaded with him.

“Look she’s been sending letters for what, a few months? Cass keeps things close to her chest, but if she needs help, she’ll ask.” Eugene led her back to the balcony. “Besides, we have all dinner to bother them.”

Rapunzel took out her spyglass. Cassandra had made it down to the courtyard. Andrew had spotted her first, calling out for her attention. Cass looked shocked, but her face split into a smile anyway.

“Oh, there you two are!” Arianna walked onto the balcony. “Max told me the news!” she looked around. “Am I interrupting something?”

“It’s fine, Mom, we’re just hanging out.” Rapunzel put the spyglass down, having seen her friend walk out of sight with her new partner. The Princess scooted over to the tea table, pouring herself and her mother a cup. “Sit down. Our first date’s not until tonight.”

“Ma’am!” Eugene nearly shouted, dropping his cup of tea. “I…uh. Rapunzel asked me first so I didn’t really have a chance to ask you, there’s probably tradition and protocol involved with this,” his hand flipped around, voice going higher and higher, “and it’s a little null and void because she’s already asked, and-”

“Eugene.” Rapunzel sighs fondly. “I already told my parents that I was going to ask you.”

“Oh, good.” He deflates, then shot back up. “Is that why Fred cornered me the other day?”

Arianna laughs daintily, the ring on her finger glinting in the light. “The truth had to have come out eventually, I’m glad she chose to tell me while she could.” Eugene gulps. The Queen smiled, sitting down at their tea table. “Relax. There’s not any laws against inter-class marriage.” She smiles. “Just in-laws!” she laughed at the pun.

Eugene laughed a little too loudly, then slurped the tea and nodded. “You know,” he said, thinking out loud. “Cass said she didn’t want to talk about anything combat-related at dinner, and since you are the Queen, I think you’d know: What are good conversations that are _not_ about how Cassandra can maim others with or without weapons?”

“Hmm.” Arianna blinked, tilting her head in thought. “This is everyone’s first date, right? Favorite foods, the places you’ve been, what you are doing, what you’re interested in…it shouldn’t be difficult to keep the conversation going where you need it. You answer the question, then ask another, hit the questions back and forth, like tennis. Everyone should be on good behavior so they’ll play along.”

“Good to know.” Eugene nodded.

Rapunzel leaned in a little closer to her mother, a question on her tongue. “What was your first date like?”

“Oh, with your father?” Arianna tensed, suddenly taking a sip of her tea. “Well…he couldn’t stop talking about eggs. I was worried it was code for something, but, no he really _was_ interested in eggs.” She chuckled. “I wanted to get rid of him, actually.”

“What?” Eugene gasped.

“I was young and didn’t like the thought of dating, or marriage or anything that sounded old and stuffy.” Arianna shrugged, “So I thought I would make it so he’d never want to talk to me again. I dragged him out of the Castle to go birdwatching at dawn.” Her face softened, voice growing fond. “Most men would complain exploring wasn’t ladylike, or find a way to weasel out of it, but…he was there with me. He got every single bird right, too.”

“Was that when you knew you loved him?”

The Queen shook her head. “That’s when I knew he’d be a good friend. Maybe something more, but who could tell the future, anyway?” she shrugged.

Rapunzel took a sip of tea and talked about how the harvest has been going so far.

-

The night came fast, with Cassandra dragging Rapunzel off to their room to get ready. Eugene squeezed her hand, the butterflies in her stomach all too real. Soon enough, Rapunzel had set up Pascal for his little concert among the food.

Andrew was handsome up close, and he had so many hobbies! No wonder he wanted to see the Book of Hearts, it was an important piece of history. “So, _Eugene_ …where did you say you were from?” Andrew leaned in, “Because I could have sworn I’ve seen your face in Varadaros, Equis…”

Eugene gulped. “Ah, you know I travel a lot.”

“Ah, but where are your _roots_? You can tell a lot about a person from where they call home. We’re all from this Kingdom.” Andrew looked over everyone. “I’m from the easternmost parts, Cassie is from Old Corona, the Princess from the Island, obviously, and you…?”

Eugene looks, eyes darting like he was trying to find anything else to say, before finally sighing. “Dur. I started my life in Dur.” Rapunzel blinked. She doesn’t think he’s mentioned that before.

“Dur?” Cassandra nearly shouted, making the guard outside the door flinch. “Is that even a real place?”

“ _Everyone_ says that!” He folds his arms, “Just because it doesn’t have any grand history doesn’t mean it’s not a _place_.”

“Where is it?” Rapunzel asked. She didn’t recall it on any maps.

“Uh…it’s really far away.” he scratches his chin. “Let me get a visual.” Eugene pushed the table decorations away from the center. The salt shaker, lovingly carved by Rapunzel herself, was put at his side of the table, near the edge. “Okay, this is Corona. Uh, about a week from here is Varadaros…” he put a napkin ring a little further away to illustrate. Then rattled off a few towns, “Not to mention crossing the ocean by ferry,” he put a spoon there, “and the Great Tree, can’t forget that eyesore…” he put a candlestick in the center of the table. “Then _Zulburg_ ,” another napkin ring, then he said a few more towns, “and Dur should be…there.” He put the pepper shaker right by Andrew. “Would probably take a little over five months, if you were _really_ rushing it with just you and horse, seven or eight depending if you make some stops.”

“Probably?” Cassandra said.

“My route here wasn’t exactly _direct_. I…haven’t been back since I left.” Eugene admitted.

Andrew leaned back in his chair. “I suppose the journey you made helped you become who you are today.” He smiled.

“Aw. Thanks, Andrew.” Eugene tilted his head and smiled back, “You sure you don’t want to take Cass on a journey, could help her out…”

“No!” Both Rapunzel and Cassandra shouted.

Rapunzel coughed, “I mean, she’s fine to go, it’s just-”

“I’ve got um-” she looked at the dinner. “Broccoli! Yeah, the fall jarring of broccoli. My father is a farmer, I have to go back to Old Corona to help him! It’s our solstice tradition!” Cassandra laughed and nodded.

“Well, my family has a lovely kale farm as well, we could trade recipes! I suppose a quick trip couldn’t hurt, just for the night?” Andrew stood up, grasping Cassandra’s hands. “I can bring all of you, actually.”

With a round of agreement from the table, Andrew led them out to the courtyard. He’d set up a magnificent invention, a hot air balloon! It was like a gigantic lantern with a basket, and they could soar up and up into the sky. She would have loved to go on it, but Andrew’s locket caught on a few stray ropes. It broke apart, and Eugene volunteered to get it fixed. Rapunzel was pulled along with him.

“If Cassandra bags him, I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of that contraption anyway.” Eugene waved them off.

“I hope so. I’ve always wanted to soar around like a bird.” Rapunzel shook her head. “Let’s go. I can’t wait to ask Cassandra about it!” They raced out the Castle, out to the Blacksmith’s shop. “Aww. Xavier locked up for the night.”

“Oh. No problem!” Eugene pulled a little tool from his vest, then stared at it for a moment before kneeling and picking the lock. “Rapunzel…” he said, voice somber.

She pushed the door open, cutting him off. “Eugene.” She replied easily.

The stall was dark, aside from the small glow from the furnace. He opened it with practiced ease, the glowing coals lighting the room softly. One by one, he lit the lamps above them, making it bright enough to do his work.

As he set out the tools, he seemed nervous, “Rapunzel…you trust Lance, right? Even though he was a criminal?”

Rapunzel tilted her head. “A lot of my friends were criminals.” She answered. “Besides, he’s not hurting anyone anymore; he’s reformed.”

“Yeah, but he was up front about it. What if Lance was lying the whole time you knew him?” he doesn’t look at her while he says this.

Rapunzel started to suspect this wasn’t about Lance. Is he…trying to tell her who he once was? Was Cassandra’s wanted poster right? She should say something, then.

“…well, he didn’t mean any harm.” She gently reached out, to put her hand on his arm. “He was probably scared he would be rejected; so of course he would lie about where he came from and who he was. That doesn’t make him a bad person, he’s just as human and fallible as everyone else.”

His warm brown eyes turn back to her, voice in awe, “How are you so compassionate?”

She feels a blush come to her cheeks. “It just takes some practice.” Rapunzel wrapped her arm around his side. She hugged him, trying to give him some support. “Are you feeling…human?”

Eugene beamed, “Ah, no. I am a _completely_ flawless, absolutely _extra_ -ordinary individual!” his chuckle rumbled beside her. “But- ah, if I _was_ human…you wouldn’t be mad, right? That I’m not perfect all the time?” his voice betrayed him, growing tight.

“I think I’d like you just as much.” She entwined their hands.

The relieved smile on his face told her more than words could say. There was a kiss to her forehead, then he quickly pulled away. “Let’s get working, I’m sure I don’t need to bounce Xaves out of bed, I’ve got this.” She laid the locket down on the workbench.

Quite suddenly, there was a rumbling from the wall. One of the back panels split open into a doorway. “I may be old, but I do not retire that early.” A voice boomed. Xavier stepped out of the darkness, slight frown on his face.

Eugene flinched, diving for the other side of the room. “Xaves! Hey…”

“I thought I locked up the stall, since everyone is out on dates.” The blacksmith looked between them both, eyebrow raised. “I used the _good_ padlock.”

“Oh, it’s still good!” Eugene fished it from his pocket. “I’ll put it back when we’re done.”

"Locks just seem to open up around you, Eugene. That’s a useful gift.” Xavier nodded.

"Sometimes it's a bit of a curse." He chuckled nervously.

“Sorry, we just needed to fix something, then we’ll be on our way.” Rapunzel nodded, showing him the damaged pendant.

“I’ve been making lockets for Day of Hearts for _forever_ , fixing one should be no problem.” Eugene said.

It really was no problem. Xavier gently coached Eugene through the repair. They moved seamlessly, experienced with each other’s quirks and needs. The broken parts were taken away, quickly replaced and reformed, like nothing had happened to it.

"Lovely work, Eugene. Though I'm not sure how you've gotten your hands on this." Xavier said, as he looked at the symbol on the inside.

"Oh, it's from a friend! He says the symbol means love is everything." She felt a flutter of happiness at those words.

Xavier laughs. "He must be a very good liar, then. Where was that chest?" He knelt down, pulling out a scroll from the depths of his workshop. Rapunzel felt her heart sink as she heard the blacksmith speak. There was a fallout of the love story between Herz de Sonne and General Champanier. There were still people that were raised to continue a long-dead war.

“Ooo! I knew that man was too good to be true!” Eugene cursed.

“We have to help Cass!” Sure, she didn’t tell Andrew that she could hurt him, but she could use some backup. That’s what friends are for.

“Thanks Xaves!” they darted out of the stall.

“Ah! The lock.” Xavier called back.

Eugene slinked back, sheepishly putting the padlock on the table. “Right…”

They raced back to the Castle, Eugene taking the time to grab the guards, and Rapunzel going straight for the Book of Hearts display. It was as she feared, Cassandra _was_ there, with Andrew.

Of course, Cassandra was the one with the upper hand. Andrew was knocked on the ground. She had her sword, poised and ready to strike. “I was onto you with the first letter.”

“And you let me in anyway.” Andrew smirked. “Coronans – you are all so foolish. You let a rebel and a _thief_ dine with the Princess. That would never happen in Saporia. Who knows what we could have done to the food?”

“Not another word out of you.” Cass threw him handcuffs. “Tie yourself to the display.” She snarled.

“Cass!” Rapunzel shouted. “He’s not who he says he is!”

Andrew took the moment of distraction, kicking the sword out of Cassandra’s hands. He grabbed it from the air, pointing it at them. “That was a great idea, Cassie.” He threw the cuffs back at them.

“You can’t do this, Andrew.” Rapunzel grunted.

“What, are you going to do, be nice until I apologize?” they locked eyes while Cassandra grudgingly put their hands in cuffs. “Coronan policy on crime was really interesting for a while there, but then you had to make it _weak_.” He shrugged, grabbing the Book from the pedestal. “I’d love to stay and discuss this more, but,” he bowed. “There won’t be a Corona for much longer.” Andrew raced out of the doorway.

Cassandra turned to her, “Why did you try to help me?”

“Because it’s what friends do!”

“Friends don’t get access to everything in my life.” She clenched her hands. “You need to start trusting me, Raps. Don’t you understand? I wanted to do this on my own.”

There was a bitter taste in her mouth. Of course she understood. “I trust you.” Rapunzel swallowed. “I…just need to trust that once you’re over your head, you come to get help. Even if it’s not me.”

“I think I can do that.” Cassandra nodded.

“Ladies…” a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

“ _Eugene!_ ” Rapunzel cheered at the same time Cassandra grumbled.

“Bet you don’t think he’s handsome anymore!”

Rapunzel shrugged, “Well…”

“Oh, come on!” Despite his tone, he knelt down at the cuffs, taking his wire tool out.

“These are military grade cuffs! You can’t-” there was a gasp as she pulled her hands free. Then she ran out without a word, picking her sword up from the floor.

Eugene clucked his tongue fondly, “Impatient…”

“We really wouldn’t have her any other way.” Rapunzel smiled. 

She got that balloon ride after all, even hanging down from it while Cassandra, Eugene and Andrew fought over the Book. It was frightening, seeing the basket break, then the balloon rise even higher than the tower. Then she heard tears in the fabric and it drifted downward. When they landed, Cassandra had dragged an unconscious Andrew from the wreckage. Eugene put the handcuffs on him, and they began their trek back. Maximus met them halfway, carrying the Captain with him. Rapunzel carried the Book of Hearts. Andrew was thrown into a prison cart.

The whole Castle was alight again as they returned to the Great Hall, where the King and Queen were waiting. Both of them rushed to her, enveloping her in a sweeping hug. They explained what had happened. The Captain did know about the baiting operation, taking a moment to congratulate Cassandra on her plan.

“To risk yourselves for a treasured artifact is no small thing.” Fredrick said.

Eugene looked nervous at the praise. "It's really nothing, Rapunzel, sir. To be honest, Cassandra had it _way_ more in hand.”

“If anything, _Cassandra_ should get a medal!” She beamed in the way that meant Cass _will_ get one, even if Rapunzel has to carve it herself.

Andrew was awake, on a bench in the back, scowling at the group. “So this is the Great Monarchy, arguing over little trinkets? Fredrick, when did you get so soft? I should have been hanged the moment I stepped in the door.”

“We do not do that anymore. I understand attacks of this type are rarely carried out without a group behind you. I would like to get more information, rather than it stopping with you.”

Andrew’s brow raised, as if considering. “Oh, you don’t know? This was an inside job, and if I’m going down, I’m taking my partner with me.” He grinned, looking pointedly over to Eugene, “Isn’t that right, _Flynn Rider?_ ”

You could hear a small intake of breath, a heartbeat where everyone realized. Then the Royal Hall went into an uproar. Arianna gasped rather theatrically, Cassandra shouted, nearly cursing, Fredrick groaned, The Captain tried to get a handle on his men, and Rapunzel felt her heart drop like a stone. Eugene was deathly silent, going pale.

Andrew chuckled, enjoying the chaos. “That’s right, you can’t hide behind that stupid name anymore. Flynn Rider has been plotting amongst you, and you haven’t even noticed!”

The Captain nodded, and some guards put their hands on Eugene, holding him in place, “Whoah, guys! Easy on the arms!”

Rapunzel found her voice. “Let him go!” Suddenly she had her hair down, a loop in her hand, just waiting to use.

Eugene started to breath heavily, “Does anyone, ah, feel hot? Do you think we should crack a window or something?”

“Princess, just stay behind Stan and Pete.” The Captain ordered. He threw cuffs onto Eugene, “Flynn Rider, infamous thief of the Seven Kingdoms, I am placing you under arrest for conspiracy.”

She was waiting for him to laugh. Or wave it off, deny it like he usually did. Talk for so fast and long everyone forgot what was asked. But Eugene was silent. He staggered, swaying in place as the cuffs threw off his balance.

Rapunzel could see it before it happened. She threw her hair quickly and Cassandra caught it, stretching it behind Eugene as he collapsed backwards. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, though not as bad as it could have been.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel cried out, rushing to his side. She put a hand on his forehead, feeling it feverish and warm. His body curled up, hands on his stomach, “Oh no…Eugene…”

“…Rapunzel?” he responded, voice cracking. The world fell away, and she only saw Eugene, lying on the floor.

Andrew cackled, “Oh, I can’t wait to see his face when he wakes up in a cell! I hope we’re next to each other~”

Why would he be in a cell-? Rapunzel shuddered. Right. He was a thief, a ruffian, thug, the terrible things Mother warned her about. But he was _kind_ , he wasn’t like that anymore. Eugene really _wasn’t_ hers, was he? He had a whole life before the Castle, and she can’t protect him from it. Not forever.

The next actions passed in a blur, as if she was under a thick glass dome. She kept her hands on Eugene, pillowed his head in her lap. She felt her mother at her side, her hand rubbing her back. Pascal curled up on her shoulder chirring in his way to keep her above water.

Cassandra nearly tackled Andrew, demanding what he did. Just a smidge of poison at dinner, one with an easy remedy. It wasn’t enough to bother Rapunzel or Cass, but for _Eugene_ …the stress of the poison, combined with the reveal of his secret was a shock he couldn’t process.

The King ordered Andrew to be dragged away. The other guards gathered Eugene off the floor, carrying him away like a broken toy. Arianna held her hands and didn’t mention the mumbling incantation under her breath.

The whole Royal Family, Cassandra, and the Captain waited at the infirmary for an answer. Eugene was mostly conscious, with a terrible stomachache that would pass soon enough, now that he had the cure. The Royal Physician assured them all that a night of rest would have him back on his feet by the afternoon, if not before.

Rapunzel’s relief was short-lived. Flynn Rider has been suspected, but never caught and stood trial, not once in the past ten years of traveling the Seven Kingdoms. Because of that, Corona had to take swift action before he could escape.

Rapunzel found herself in her bed and buried her head in her pillow. Eugene’s trial was tomorrow, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

**To be continued…**

**Notes:**

Before we go further: Rapunzel and Eugene are both Bi, Cassandra is a Lesbian, Lance is Asexual, Varian is Pan, Quirin and Dana are both Asexual, Xavier is Gay, Fredrick is Bi, and Arianna is Pan. I’ll try to keep up on the sexuality headcanons as the characters are introduced.

If you didn’t get the implications, Eugene and Lance dated and had sex, but they realized that they weren’t completely compatible. They promised each other that if they lived to be 30 and got sick of thieving they would get a house together. Maybe adopt.

Dur means “stop” in Turkish. I was looking up Eurasian and Asiatic languages and trying to find something that fit as a bridge between Corona's Latin and French and Adira’s Korean influences.

Arianna was wearing the ring Flynn Rider stole from her, then later Eugene gave back. She specifically put it on for Tactics. Xavier was listening in on the conversation in his stall, but only because he was still part of the betting going on at the Duckling.

**Andrew, looking at Famed Thief Flynn Rider dating the Naïve Princess:** I thought there was _one_ fake bitch in this Castle, but I guess there’s _two_!


	9. Trials of the Heart, pt. II

Rapunzel rose before dawn. She found Eugene’s book on her chair and held it tight while the sun came up. It painted the sky lovely colors, of purple and blue and yellow. Pascal climbed into her hand, changing into every shade he could, but she couldn’t get herself to smile.

Cassandra came in, helping her into one of her more complicated dresses. The Handmaiden didn’t hesitate to pin her hair back with the wire barrette. “Raps, don’t worry. Eugene’s done _way_ better than I expected. Besides, Lance is still here, and I’m sure he’s still picking every pocket in town.”

Rapunzel swallowed, holding her tongue. She had told Eugene yesterday that it was fine if he was a thief. Now she just has to prove it. There was a knock at her door. Rapunzel called out, turning to answer it. Right before she could, her father opened it. “Good morning, Rapunzel.”

“Good morning, Dad,” she replied, and saw her mother, “Mom.” Arianna reached forward, to embrace her, and Rapunzel relaxed into her touch. “I’m worried.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to face this alone. We’re here.” Her mother said.

“Have faith, my dear. This is the system you designed, after all.” Fredrick said. “Come along to breakfast.”

The meal was quiet, the tea lifting her spirits, the breakfast enough to calm her stomach. A small flicker of hope came to her chest. She was present at these trials, many times when she first came home, to ensure the Pub Thugs were treated fairly. This was just much, _much_ more personal. Rapunzel was starting to understand why lawmakers spoke so much about impartiality.

Then it was time. Everyone had gathered in the Royal Hall. She saw Cassandra and Lance, sitting side by side, a gathering of tired Pub Thugs behind them. The Captain, Stan, and Pete were there as a precaution.

Eugene was in the center of the room, standing alone. His hair was as good as ever, even if he slept in his clothes. He looked exhausted and at peace at the same time. Their eyes met, and she couldn’t hear the Court page make his statements, and his assistant recording them. She didn’t think, she just ran forward, seizing her chance and hugging him.

“Hey! Blondie!” Eugene grumbled. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the other side?”

“Eugene...” she nearly sighed, feeling a rush of love and frustration all at once. “We’re here. You don’t have to face this alone.”

“Rapunzel…” Fredrick grumbled from his seat in the same tone. “Please keep a minimum three foot distance away from the accused.”

“He could have stolen so much these past months, and he didn’t! What more proof do you need?” Rapunzel stepped away, eyes locking onto her father, “ _What_ is it going to take for you to trust him?” What would it take for him to trust _me_ , her heart asked.

She felt a gentle tap on her arm. Eugene had lifted his cuffed hands to get her attention. His eyes were warm and steady. “Rapunzel, thank you.” He said softly, “But I should probably do this. It’s my past, anyway, you shouldn’t have to get caught up in it.” He turned to her parents, “What do you need?”

“The charges of treason and conspiracy with a Saporian agent have been dropped, due to poor evidence.” Fredrick explained. “However, you had failed to announce yourself as a reforming criminal upon arrival and take advantage of our second chance laws. As such, warrants for your arrest are still active. In order to officially process said warrants, we are holding this Trial.”

Queen Arianna continued, “We need a confirmation of identity, to start with. Then a testimony from you and the witnesses gathered. Then we should be able to decide if you’re a danger to the citizens, and the terms of your parole. It is the same process Lance and the Snuggly Duckling patrons went through.” She smiled.

“I’m not about to be accused of not being thorough just because you’ve already been here for months, Fitzherbert. So. The truth.” King Fredrick leaned folded his hands. “Are you the thief Flynn Rider, as depicted on several arrest warrants for the past ten years?”

Rapunzel felt the whole world hold its breath.

Eugene answered, “Well, I _was_. I stopped thieving right before coming to Corona.”

“Ha!” Cassandra shouted. “I knew it!”

Eugene tilted his head back, giving a dry smile, “Congratulations, Cas _san_ dra, you’re the only one who actually had their guard up. Give her a raise, she needs it.” He shrugged, shoulders relaxing, “You know, _Varian_ actually recognized me on sight, even with those terrible wanted posters, so he should probably get a cut of the reward money.”

“I have a question,” The Captain asked, “Why would you choose _another_ ridiculous name?”

Eugene stood straighter, eyes narrowing at the Captain. “Maybe because it’s my _actual name_! I haven't always _gone_ by it, but it’s mine. It’s not like anyone else was using it.”

“I was worried we would have to add identity theft to your list…” Fredrick bemoaned. “Lance Strongbow, can you confirm he is the same Eugene Fitzherbert that was in the orphanage at Dur?”

Lance had Layla on his shoulder, and had snuck in a bag of nuts, feeding one every so often to the raven. He coughed, “Yes. That’s him. No other Eugenes, no other Fitzherberts.”

Eugene caught Rapunzel’s eye. “You can break up with me now.” He shrugged in the cuffs. “Since I’ve been lying ever since we met.”

“Oh, it’s not worse than me saying I’m a Handmaiden…” Rapunzel reasoned.

“Ah, no it’s not-” he scoffed, shaking his head. “You belonged in the Castle anyway, I on the other hand-”

Cassandra walked away from the group of witnesses, approaching the Royals. “I _literally_ told her after the Expo.” She flanked Eugene’s other side, crossing her arms. “She didn’t want to take precautions, she said it was fine.”

“And it _is_ fine!” Rapunzel insisted.

Eugene frowned, looking between them. “I’m starting to think you have a real adrenaline problem, Sunshine. Hanging out with dangerous criminals and all.”

“Oh, it runs in the family.” Fredrick sighed, smiling a little at his wife.

She turned to the Captain. “Cassandra told you this _weeks ago._ Why now?”

“We, uh. Had to do research.” Pete coughed.

The Captain’s face soured, mustache bristling. “As Captain, I will act upon the information given at my discretion. At the time your Handmaiden had shown us, there was nothing tying Eugene to anything. Evidence has come to light since then, however.”

Rapunzel glared. “Show me the evidence, then.”

The Captain frowned, but Stan was full of bravado, “We had suspicions, but Andrew showed us _this_.” He brandished a wanted poster. It was pretty close to Eugene, though the nose was still bent out of shape.

“I gave you a poster already!” Cassandra shouted. “It took you _this_ long?”

The Princess didn’t blink. Was it really just a second opinion they needed? An _outsider_ is trusted more than a loyal subject?

“He has admitted past misdeeds at this point. No more evidence is needed.” Fredrick cut in, voice commanding. “Let us continue. Was there a specific reason why you stopped committing crimes?”

“Oh, that’s tricky to explain,” Eugene shrugged, “It’s not because I got caught or anything. I know I’m great, the Stabbingtons literally offered me a shot at Blondie’s Crown back when she was missing. But I didn’t take it.” He frowns, as if the action really was strange. “At first, I just thought it was because well – Corona isn’t a nice place for thieves, and the Stabbingtons aren’t exactly good to their friends, yanno?”

He doesn’t look at her, instead looking around the room.

“A week goes by – the Stabbingtons are arrested-” he rolls his shoulders as if it was inevitable, “and I get the worst case of ‘could-have-beens’ in my existence! I mean, I could have outran them and I could have funded running around the Seven Kingdoms for ten _lifetimes_ if I wanted!” His smile falls, “But then I realized…I was already _doing_ that. And it wasn’t what I wanted anymore.” He shuffles his feet. “I heard about the second-chance laws Corona passed, and figured, well, why not try a new start?”

“I’m sure you heard about our standard application process, why didn’t you inform us sooner?” Arianna asked.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d keep quiet. Someone as…infamous as I am coming to this side of the Seven Kingdoms is big news. I can’t even go back to Varadaros, not since the Wedding.” He looked around, sensing the confusion. “Uh. Remember the Baron? Criminal kingpin? The Weasel’s squeeze?” he chuckled, “I stole something _pretty_ important from their daughter’s wedding.”

Arianna shook her head, “I remember hearing something…it happened six years ago!” She looked him up and down, “How old are you?”

Eugene furrowed his brow. “Just turned twenty-one a week ago.”

Arianna’s eyes widened, and she looked at her husband. A conversation passed between their faces.

Never mind that, there were more important things to consider, “Eugene! Why didn’t you tell me, I could have thrown you a party?”

“It’s not that important, it’s just another year-”

“But it’s about you! You’re whole life and experiences!”

“Rapunzel. You are one of the _very few_ people in my life who have _ever_ wanted me to be Eugene.” He sighs. “That’s probably why I’ve stuck around for so long.”

Rapunzel hummed in worry.

The King’s voice broke through, “That’s enough.” Fredrick and Arianna stood tall in their thrones. “It’s time for the witness testimonies.”

Cassandra started first, and confirmed that either he was very committed to his act, or he really had no idea Rapunzel was a Princess. Therefore, he didn’t have intent to steal the Crown, either literally or through marriage. His information has been invaluable for stopping and reforming criminals, and any debt to society he had has been paid.

Rapunzel didn’t know that’s what Cassandra thought of him. Despite all their banter, they really _were_ friends.

Lance confirmed he hasn’t seen Eugene like this before. He had changed from the thief he knew for the better. Xavier approached, saying that yes, things _did_ disappear from the shop, but once he commented, they would reappear. It happened on an infrequent basis, particularly when Eugene seemed worried about his future. The Captain of the Guard admitted Eugene’s actions while inside Corona didn’t match up with his motivations as a thief. Pascal dug a stack of papers from Maximus’s saddlebag. The horse’s words were legible, at least, and they were submitted as evidence.

The whole gang from the Snuggly Duckling tried their best, some lying pretty well, others lying not so well. Arianna’s queenly face was cracking, a slight smile on her lips. Fredrick looked a hair away from throwing his crown at the wall.

She felt pride in them anyway, and squeezed Eugene’s arm in comfort as his eyes welled up with grateful tears.

The King sighed. “That’s enough. I’m calling a Recess while the Queen and I make a decision.” Rapunzel moved to join them in the anteroom, but Fredrick put his hand up. “No, Rapunzel. You are _far_ too close to this.”

She pouted, crossing her arms. Captain Durant led everyone outside to the courtyard.

Lance pulled out a chalkboard from storage and the Thugs crowded around it. “Alright, we’ve already closed the first half. I’ll write the second half down.” He looked at his notebook, then started to draw columns and rows. “We are all following the rules, right? Nobody knows?”

“Of course nobody knows!” Hookfoot shouted. She crossed her arms. “You bounced everyone out at dawn! We know the secret’s out, but _how_?”

“Patience, my lady!” Lance grinned, still setting up the board.

Eugene looked at the writing, suddenly offended. “Did _you_ bet on our relationship?” he gasped.

“Nu-uh.” Lance tutted, “Organizers can’t bet. Speaking of…” He turned back to the crowd. “Any last minute changes?”

“Remove my shot at the quiet confession in the Blacksmith stall!” Big Nose yelled. Xavier looked insulted. “Swap it to Cassandra forcing it out of Eugene!”

Vladimir shouted, “Move mine over to that as well!”

The Captain shook his head. “Is anyone going to pay taxes on all of this?”

Everyone quieted. Rapunzel recoiled, thinking back to her tax lessons. “Well, donations to a cause don’t need to be taxed.”

Lance caught her drift. He rolled his hand trying to get the words to come forward. “Yep. All of this is going to be donated to a big party at the Duckling, yeah boss?” he nodded at Hookfoot.

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Yeah, I’ll break out the good ale. You know what, you can cook the hog, whatever!”

Eugene gasped, holding his hand to his heart, “All this _and_ a barbecue? For little old me?”

“No, so we don’t have to cover your butt anymore!” Attila cast his arm around Eugene, giving him a rough hug. “You’re finally dating!”

“Dating?” Nigel nearly screeched. The King’s Advisor rushed quickly over. “Oh, are you _serious_?” he rushed to pull Eugene from the baker’s grip. “We must start _right now_!”

Eugene ignored Nigel’s attempts to straighten his shirt and posture. “What’s this about?”

“As potential Prince Consort, you must behave with the grace of your station. You can _not_ be near the Duckling.”

“…but I _live_ at the Snuggly Duckling...” Eugene muttered.

Nigel stomped his foot. “Then I’m putting in a request for a room at the Castle! Maybe living here will improve your terrible manners!”

Rapunzel almost couldn’t believe her ears. A rush of joy went through her. “Eugene! We’re gonna be Castle-mates!” Another cheer came from the Pub Thugs.

Cassandra leaned into Eugene’s space. “Be ready for blanket forts.”

“What? I thought all this was for Rapunzel?” Eugene’s confusion softened. “You guys…really like me? You think I deserve a second shot?”

“You’ve been here for months and _now_ you’re questioning second chances?” Cassandra turned to Rapunzel, “Are you sure you want him?”

Rapunzel laughed, pulling him from the crowd. She frowned at the chains still on his wrists, forcing it off her face as she looked into his eyes. “See, I told you everything would be fine.”

Eugene’s shoulders relaxed. He looked somber. “Sorry you had to find out this way.”

She lifted his chin, “I’m sure you have plenty of other Fitzherbert-y secrets just for me.”

He smiled, chuckling fondly. “I sure do.”

The betting…erm… _donations_ continued in a dull roar around them. Shorty won the gold, and Hookfoot promised he’d get a seat of honor at the party the next night.

Then the announcement came. Everyone filed back into the Royal Hall. She stayed right by Eugene’s side, awaiting judgement.

“I have decided on a course of action for one Eugene Fitzherbert.” King Fredrick announced. “Typically, one has to go through a supervised period of rehabilitation in order to confirm they will not commit crimes again.” He folds his hands together, looking at Eugene directly. “Eugene, over these past months you have essentially gone through this parole period on your own initiative, as overseen by Princess Rapunzel de Sonne, Captain Morris Durant, Royal Handmaiden Cassandra Medved, and Xavier Adebayo. Therefore, it would be redundant to put you under another one.” The King sets his arms back on his armrests. “I have noticed, however, many of your exploits do _involve_ Princess Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel felt her heart quicken, then the sudden hush of the crowd.

The King continued, “It calls into question whether you are simply changing for your own sake, or if it’s only her influence.”

She felt a little burn of anger in her chest, that he didn’t see enough goodness in Eugene.

“Therefore, I must issue a test. I must take you out of the Kingdom for a short trip. If you can prove that even without Princess Rapunzel you have changed, then your warrants will be dropped throughout Corona. Steps will be taken for the other Seven Kingdoms to remove their warrants as well.”

“Sounds like a pretty good deal. Might I ask what _kind_ of trip?” Eugene spoke up.

At this, the King looked a little ashamed. "I need someone good with locks...there's a bit of a…competition going on between Corona and Equis that I need your help with."

“You would be fighting for Corona in a Prank War.” Arianna clarified. “You saw the statue a few days ago?”

“Ah. Equis.” Eugene clucked his tongue. “They have some lovely beaches.”

“Quite right.” King Fredrick said. “Captain, you may remove Eugene’s cuffs. I trust you well enough to continue as before. We shall leave for the trip within the week. Court is dismissed.” There was a cheer from the crowd.

Captain Durant approached, actually smiling a little under his mustache.

Eugene rubbed his wrists. “Man, I am _not_ going through this again.”

Rapunzel couldn’t help herself, she nearly launched herself at him, the moment he was free. She could feel his smile in her shoulder as her momentum made them twirl around.

“Come along, it’s almost lunch. Bring your boyfriend!” Fredrick called.

Eugene’s face froze in an endearing way. “On second thought…”

Rapunzel beamed taking his hand and dragging him along. “Coming!”

**Notes:**

Captain Durant didn’t completely listen to Andrew. Quirin recognized Arnwaldo and Eugene and put the pieces together, thanks to Cassandra’s info. He gave Flynn Rider up for trial in exchange for a promise to help with the Black Rocks. (Spoiler: he doesn’t get much help.) When Eugene admitted he was from Dur, like Quirin is, the guard overheard and told the Captain and King, and that _was_ enough for the trial.

Also…Fredrick…you are trying to prove Eugene has reformed from being a thief…by _asking him to steal a royal seal with you_. That’s so counterintuitive I can _almost_ believe you’re Rapunzel’s father!

Oh and I’ve decided on more extraneous backstory. Six years ago, Arianna needed a girl’s trip. So she gets Dana, Willow, and her new girlfriend Adira to go to Varadaros. They mess around with Quaid and the Baron, and crash Flynn and Stalyan’s ill-fated wedding. You know, just girl things.

Nigel is Bi, leaning towards men, but he knows that dating is difficult when he’s married to the job. Captain Durant is Demi-sexual, leans toward women. Everyone in the Snuggly Duckling is queer, Hookfoot is a lesbian. The Baron and the Weasel are Gay and married. Stalyan’s mother is Pan and just wanted to be an Auntie. She is also part of the crime family, and routinely steals her daughter for Girl Talk. Stalyan herself is Bi. King Trevor of Equis is Pan, had the worst crush on Fredrick when they were teenagers, then it got it bad for Arianna too.

Happy New Year! Eugene gets a new lease on life, hopefully he can keep his resolutions. I’ve got some backed up chapters so it should be smooth sailing again! Thank you!


End file.
